An Unexpected Hero
by Amore Declare
Summary: Bella finds herself in a unique position, trapped by vampires who want her only for a meal, can she escape, and will there be someone behind enemy lines helping her? AU
1. Chapter 1

-1Chapter One

I whipped my head around furiously, this was not the way things were supposed to be. I could feel the eyes of my predator on me and my breath hitched while my throat dried up. 'Scream, just scream.' I told myself desperately, but I knew at this point that that would not help. No one was around for miles, my predator having made sure of that. I felt as if I was in a sick horror film. I wished I was. At least that way I could hear the dramatic music getting louder and would be able to be warned of an attack. But no, I wasn't in a Hollywood production, I was in my own horror, and I certainly wasn't acting. And I was aware that in no way would this story have a happy ending, unless you consider dying at the hands of a vampire a happy ending.

I cursed Jacob in my head, wishing that I had never agreed to his ridiculous backpacking adventure. I could remember crystal clear how excited he was when he told me his plan, and how when I saw his bright enthusiastic eyes, I knew I would be unable to say no.

"Come on Bells, I already asked Charlie, he said it would be a good idea to get you out in the sun!" he smiled and looked up at me expectantly. At the time we were sitting in his garage in La Push, working on the newest addition to our motorcycles. At first Charlie had been insistent on me never riding a motorcycle, but somehow Jacob was able to charm him, and now Charlie seemed to be warmed up to the fact. He was even getting in to the habit of reminding me that law enforcement ride motorcycles, and maybe he would take the hobby up. The idea of my father riding a motorcycle often brought a smile to my face at how absurd he would look.

"Ahhh! My girl is smiling! I knew it! I knew you would agree with me! So, let's head over to Newton's store and pick up some supplies, and then we should be on the road to the airport in a week. Don't worry Charlie and Renee chipped in and paid for the airfare, they said it was your graduation present. So I was thinking-" I had to cut him off now. He was rambling, and I knew my best friend enough to know that when he was excited he could talk for hours. He was almost as bad as Seth.

"Jake! Shut up, I never agreed to anything…" I trailed off, and he smirked. I could tell in his head that he knew it was only a matter of time before I agreed with him. Putty in his hands, that was what I was.

"Bells, you are killing me, do we have to do this the long way? Or can you just cave and spare us the trouble of pointless arguing?" he asked and raised his eyebrows, waiting for me to argue. I had the urge to punch him with all of my might. It would be foolish though, he was impossibly strong and I had experienced the pain of punching him before. I discovered it ended up hurting me way more than it hurt him.

"Fine, but on one condition," I asked him and he smiled brightly.

"Anything," he said smiling and practically bouncing with excitement.

"You are not allowed to try anything, we are going as friends Jacob." I said giving him a pointed look. He just laughed and threw his arms around my shoulders and escorted me out of the garage,

"Don't flatter yourself," he smiled cheekily and I rolled my eyes, even as I felt myself smiling at his antics. He walked me to my truck and helped me hop in to the front seat. "We will go shopping tomorrow early bright and early, you better be awake!" he threatened. I knew though that he was serious. The last time that I slept late I was woken up to a wolf licking my face, not something that was all that pleasant.

"Of course, anything to keep that horrible, flea infested alarm clock away from me…" I trailed off as he closed the door and laughed.

"Sure, sure, keep telling yourself that. You know you loved it." He winked and I felt myself laughing, Jacob could always make me happy, no matter what. As my truck roared in to life Jacob smirked and I threw the car in to reverse. As I pulled out on to the street I turned to wave at him before I drove back home.

"Oh and Bells!" Jake called out to me, I stopped and waited. "Just because we go there as friends, doesn't mean we won't leave there as more…Europe is awfully romantic." he smiled while wiggling his eyebrows and I rolled my eyes.

"Good Night Jacob!" I laughed as I drove down the winding path back to Forks. I found myself pleasantly excited for the prospect of backpacking through Europe with my best friend. Maybe this would not be so bad after all.

As I though of how optimistic I was during my drive back to Forks, I had the urge to punch my past self. How could I have been so stupid? My parents used to call me their own little danger magnet, why would I be so naïve to think I could go to Europe with just Jacob and nothing would happen.

I cursed myself for not waiting for Jacob to wake up and deciding to look around by myself for a while. How foolish was I? I knew full well where we were, Jacob warned me not to stray too far from him, he could 'sniff' out danger from a mile away. And yet I still wanted to explore on my own, I am officially stupid.

I made a decision then and there that I would have to survive this. Seeing Jacob's face as he turned different shades of red in anger over my rebellious nature, was something I never wanted to miss. I would never tell him that though, it would ruin the satisfaction he gets when he yells at me. I had to be there to listen to him lecture about how stupid I can be, and then when he would be out of breath he would give me a hug and tell me not to leave him out of the excitement next time.

I shook my head and realized that standing around in this dark alley was not helping my situation out. Since my attacker was being deathly quiet…I shivered at the meaning of my words…I would just try and escape as fast as I could.

Besides didn't Jacob say that they weren't supposed to kill within the walls of the city…oh but didn't he also say tourists were allowed?

I hate my stubbornness.

Glancing around I realized that it was pitch black and the best thing for me to do would be to just run as fast as I could away from danger. That is what they always tell you while you are growing up, stranger danger, run. This stranger was definitely a bigger danger than the ones they warn you about in school though.

I took a deep breath and started to sprint. I kept my eyes close, there was no point in having them open, the darkness just disorienting me. I couldn't hear anyone following me…but then again can you hear a vampire run? I would not know, I have yet to meet one. Thanks to Jacob.

As I ran I felt the adrenaline pumping through my veins and I felt like I could run for miles without tiring. A glimmer of hope aroused in my mind and in my heart and I felt myself starting to smile as I saw a small beam of light, as if there was an opening to the outside up ahead.

I started to run faster and my hope grew larger. Of course being Bella Swan, I did at that moment, what I do best, I tripped over air and fell on the ground smacking my head against the pavement. The last thing I heard was a loud deep growl, before I lost consciousness.

**Okay so this is a new story that I am writing... tell me if you like it! I have the first few chapters written so depending on whether or not you guys like it, will determine if I keep up with it : ) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you guys so much for your response to my story, I am glad that you like it so far! From now on the chapters are going to be longer than the first chapter- which was a prologue/introduction-ish chapter.**

**I hope you enjoy chapter two : ) **

CHAPTER TWO

_Previously:_

_As I ran I felt the adrenaline pumping through my veins and I felt like I could run for miles without tiring. A glimmer of hope aroused in my mind and in my heart and I felt myself starting to smile as I saw a small beam of light, as if there was an opening to the outside up ahead. _

_I started to run faster and my hope grew larger. Of course being Bella Swan, I did at that moment, what I do best, I tripped over air and fell on the ground smacking my head against the pavement. The last thing I heard was a loud deep growl, before I lost consciousness. _

'Ow,' was the first thing that I thought. I was in pain. A lot of pain. I grimaced as I felt myself gain consciousness. I opened my eyes to see where I was and immediately closed them. Memories came flooding back to me instantly and I cursed my stupidity once again and wished I was back unconscious. How was it that I always got myself in these situations?

All I had wanted to do was take a closer look of the city, Jacob complained that the smell made him so nauseous he felt he would pass out if he was any closer than the furthest hotel. Even when we were in our room he complained of the disgusting odor, and shook his head in disbelief at how I was fine with it.

At the time I rolled my eyes and stated that I wasn't a werewolf so I did not have a super natural sense of smell. All I got in return was Jacob's grumbled response of, "I am a shape shifter Bells, and do NOT leave without me, especially here." and he was out for the rest of the day.

Immediately upon his statement I felt the overwhelming power of my stubbornness build in me. I was extremely against people thinking they knew what was best for me, especially boys who were younger than me. It was right at that moment that I decided I would take a walk around and sight see by myself. I might as well enjoy my time here alone, seeing as Jacob would have to wear a gas mask if he were to go with me.

I changed in to a pair of khaki shorts, and a plain navy blue tank top, it was pretty hot here, and it was summer. After slipping on my shoes I bit my lip as I glanced back at Jacob, he was going to be angry at me. I took a deep breath and strode out of the room, he was not the boss of me.

Walking around the city left me completely in awe. It was amazing. Everything was beautiful, the architecture was simply something I had never witnessed before in my life, and the people were all smiling and seemed pleasant. Delicious smelling food wafted towards me and I heard my stomach grumble, I smiled sheepishly at the people nearby. I walked over to a food stand and grabbed a slice of pizza. How cliché I know, eating pizza in Italy. It really was delicious though and I barely held in a moan at the exquisite taste.

As I finished eating I could feel someone staring at me, I quickly looked around and saw nothing out of the ordinary. I was kind of self conscious, I felt as if people were staring at me as if I was an obnoxious American tourist. I blushed and threw my trash out in a garbage can that was ornately decorated and I sighed, even the garbage here is beautiful.

I made my way through the city, looking at the landmarks and watching people interact with each other. A man my age walked by and I could not help but stare at his good looks, he was the classic hot Italian man and I felt my face heat up as he walked by and winked at me. I knew that while my name might mean beautiful in Italian I was anything but and there was no reason that man would look at me like that other than to tease the foolish tourist.

Turning away I started walking towards a fountain in the middle of the square. As I stared at the water and saw little children splashing around in it I realized how hot it was out here. I released my hair from my pony tail and shook it out. Glancing around me I took a handful of the fountain water and splashed it on my face. I sighed as some of the cold water dripped down my back, some of the elder townspeople shook their head at me as if I was doing something wrong. I blushed and turned away. Can I ever do anything right?

I shook my head, dispelling the last bit of water that clung to my face. A huge gust of wind blew at that moment and I closed my eyes as the wind dried the water causing a cooling sensation. My hair blew all over the place and I realized that I must look a mess. I decided to leave my hair to do it's own thing.

I started walking away when I noticed an alley with an arch over it that was engraved. I stepped closer to get a better look. _'stare attento a quei di chi cuori agita Entra tuttavia e la sua pelle fonderà come imburra la forza Impossibile, il marmo ghiacciato Quelli che non cresce mai vecchio' _I was puzzled as I read the saying. I had learned the minimal amount of each language that I had to. Coming to Europe, Jacob and I relied heavily on the fact that the main tourist areas had people who could speak English fluently. I prided myself on being able to ask simple things, like where is the bathroom? I wished that I could read Italian now though, I knew it must be significant. As I was standing there pondering what the quote could mean I began to feel chills and I knew I was not alone.

I felt someone grab my arm, and before I could scream they put their other hand over my mouth, my breath hitched and my attacker got close to me, I could feel their cold breath on my neck and it made me shiver. Suddenly he leaned close to my ear and started to whisper, "Beware to those whose hearts still flutter…" as he said that my heart started beating wildly and I felt my attacker chuckle. "Enter and your skin will melt like butter…" as he said this he squeezed my arm tighter and I could tell that he could break my arm off right now if he desired, I tried to sob but he started whispering again. "Impossible strength, marble ice cold…" I shivered again as he pushed harder and I noticed for the first time how cold his hands were.

I held my breath waiting for the last line of the quote, at this point I had realized that he was translating the Italian for me. I prayed for the first time ever that Jacob had been lying to me when he told me we were in a city run by vampires. What I thought was once fascinating was now frighteningly real.

"Those who never grow old…" he whispered the last line and that was when my worst fear was confirmed, a vampire had cornered me. I was a foolish tourist. Who had no one here that they knew of, no one who would miss me right away. I was going to be on tonight's menu.

With that terrifying thought I quickly realized I needed to fight back…but how do you fight someone who is as strong as a stone mountain?

Someone must have been watching over me because at that moment a loud group of kids walked by and my attacker immediately released me, and I ran without a second glance. I was too delirious to think about how he was a vampire and could glide to me in a second, I just knew I had to fight, for my parents, Jacob, and everyone at home. I wouldn't go without a fight.

I somehow ended up in pitch black alleyways and it wasn't for at least fifteen minutes that I stopped to catch my breath, and realized I had no idea where I was. I also could feel his presence.

I stopped thinking of that and immediately wondered why I had yet to be killed. I chanced a glance again and realized I was in a large circular room. And I was alone. I groaned as I sat up, my head had a large bump on the side, but it was something I was used to, it came with the territory of being extremely clumsy.

As I surveyed the room I could only think of one thing. "Jacob is going to kill me," Immediately after I said it I cursed my stupidity for the upteenth time that day.

It seemed as if I alerted whoever was watching me to the fact that I was now awake. Immediately the room went from being empty to having two other people, at least that's what I refered to them as, stand before me.

"Ciao Bella," said the first man, the one who was her attacker. He looked straight in to my eyes as I fought the urge to shrink away in fear. If I had doubts before they flew completely from me head as I stared straight back in to the red eyes of the man before me.

This man was a vampire.

"Do you not speak?" he asked impatiently. I cleared my head for a moment to process what he said, wait, did he know my name? "Well if you'd rather be quiet that is fine, although I would like to tell you that…I prefer it when they scream." I almost threw up as he winked at me and I realized that there was no way that this man knew my name. He was trying to seduce me, was that what this was all about? Rape?

"Boss, let me just get some of her, please, all I am asking, one hour…the things I could do…" he trailed off as he leered at me and I glared, suddenly extremely angry as well as disgusted.

"Shut up! You are the reason why women think men are pigs!" I yelled and the second vampire smirked.

I did not expect to be thrown up against the wall and pinned by my original attacker, but I was and it was that moment I decided I should learn to shut my mouth. The vampire was breathing heavily and I took the time to stare at him. Besides the blood red eyes he was devastatingly handsome. He looked to be in his late thirties, with black curly hair, and a skinny face. He was extremely tall, with a small frame but I did not doubt that he could crush me without a second thought.

I looked over and saw the second vampire talk to the first one, however his lips were moving so fast and they were talking so low I could not hear a single thing. As I stared at the second vampire I noticed how young he looked. He had to be fifteen at the oldest, with brown hair and a baby face, if he had gone to my high school he would have given Mike Newton a run for his money.

"Dante, you know he will be displeased." the second vampire said, loudly enough that I could actually hear.

"Go stuff it Julias, I want this feisty one…all for my-" I was not able to see what happened next, I assume it is because I am a human and I am dealing with vampires who are impossibly fast.

One moment I was slammed against a wall, pinned by Dante, and the next I had fallen to the ground and was looking at Dante, who was somehow being held up against the wall across the room.

Julius walked towards me. I slunk away from him and wished that Jacob would come bursting through the stone at any moment and save me. I normally did not like to be saved, but I would let it slide this time.

"I am not allowed to hurt you, you are a rare delicacy for my masters, and as such are to be preserved. Especially from dirty cretins such as Dante. Do accept my apology on his behalf?" he asked me and I looked up in to his eyes and saw nothing but honesty. I bit my lip and wagered whether or not I should trust this man, he was after all a vampire. And what he said disturbed me. Was I only being saved until it was time for desert?

"Let me down Julius you fucking-" Dante started screaming but he was cut off as Julius made a movement with his wrist. For the first time I noticed that Julius had his hand pointed in Dante's direction, as if he was the one holding him in place.

Julius slowly turned to Dante. "I am the one giving orders until he comes to get her, do you wish to displease him? You know he will rip you to shreds if even one thing is wrong." Julius said slowly and menacingly. After that I didn't hear Dante speak for a while.

I was aware that Julius was staring at me. I decided that since I was just sitting around I would get my questions answered and maybe create some escape plan.

"Why am I here?" I asked slowly. Julius turned to me and licked his lips, and I reminded myself that even if someone looks like a nice trustworthy vampire…that doesn't mean they wont stab you, or bite you, in your back.

"Well, it just so happens that you are a rare delight. And we try to please our masters." he spoke with an air of wisdom and pride, which shocked me hearing that tone from someone who looked so young.

"How am I a rare delight? I don't have a rare blood type, I swear!" I watched as Julius and Dante snapped their necks to me. Apparently I said the wrong thing.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Julius.

I gulped. Each second that passed made me feel more and more like a lost cause. "Vampires drink blood, I am assuming that if I am a rare delight, it would be because I have a rare blood type…but I assure you I do not."

The two men started to laugh and as scared as I was I couldn't help but be amazed by the beautiful sound of them. I shook my head and wondered if I had jumped to conclusions. I lived in a world filled with mythical creatures. Jacob and his friends, all werewolves or shape shifters, vampires, maybe these men were something else. Maybe I had jumped to conclusions thinking that they would only want me for my blood.

"Blood type does not matter my dear, you could be O positive and taste just as delectable as someone with AB negative," spoke Julius smirking. My heart fell. I was going to be drained dry, and there was nothing I could do about it.

"There is no reason to waste her though Julius, think about it! They can drink her blood even if we put her body to good use first!" Dante yelled while trying to squirm out of the invisible hold Julius had on him.

Julius turned away from me and looked at Dante with a sneer, "You are vile do you know that?"

Dante just smirked. "Just because you seem to like it up your ass doesn't mean I cant enjoy women you fag-" Dante was cut off as Julius threw him high in the air and dropped him.

"Because I do not enjoy the human body in that way does not mean I do not enjoy women. I was raised not to play with my food." Julius said and turned back to me. I stared at Dante as he stood up from the ground and just brushed the dirt off of his robe. Definitely vampires, no human could survive being thrown in to the air that high and then dropped on to hard stone.

Julius approached me and I backed up as far as I could. He chuckled when my back hit the stone wall behind me. I panicked and thought of something I could say to persuade them from draining my blood.

"I have AIDS!" I yelled.

I watched their reactions as Julius raised his eyebrow, for a second I thought I had won. Unfortunately Dante chose that moment to open his mouth, crushing my plan.

"Oh how horrible, the human's blood is infected, what are we going to do?" he asked feigning distress. Suddenly he smiled. "Oh, that's right, nothing. Darling, we have no immune system, no heart, you know the facts, I don't know how, but you do. Surely you are not stupid, you must realize vampires are immortal." My heart dropped and I hung my head, not in defeat but in shame.

I obviously was not that smart, if I was I would not have gotten myself in this situation. Jacob was going to kill me when he found out. _Jacob…._ I tried to telepathically call him. Yeah apparently that did not work. At least I could stall them, maybe Jake was already sniffing around trying to find me…yeah that's probably what is happening. I just needed to give him enough time to find me!

"Besides, I would be doing you a favor, would you rather wither away slowly or get one of the highest honors by being chosen for the highest ranked Vampires in the world? I promise it will go fast, I have even heard it could be pleasurable…than again no one really lives long enough to test that theory true." Dante spoke as if this was one of the most comical situations ever.

I felt the bile rising in my throat. These men regarded drinking my blood as if they were talking about the weather. Was this really the way I was going to die?

I had always known about the mythical creatures. Every summer I would visit my father in Forks Washington and I would spend most of my time with Jacob and his friends over at La Push. Most nights we would all sit around the campfire and Billy and all the other members of the tribe would tell the old legends. Of course Jacob never believed them, but I did, and he always poked fun of me calling me naïve for believing in vampires and werewolves.

That all changed though.

Right before my Junior year in High School I moved to Forks with my dad to give my mom some alone time with Phil. I did not mind at all, Forks was surprisingly one of my favorite places.

The first few months went fine without a problem, I went to school, made new friends, cooked for Charlie, and then hung out with Jacob whenever I had free time. We would always walk along first beach and hike in the forest, which Jacob helped me with because as we all know I am not Miss Graceful.

It was on one of these hikes that something life changing happened. We were walking discussing the adjustments Jacob still needed to make to his rabbit, his baby. Suddenly Jacob stopped walking, when I turned to look at him he was extremely pale which is very odd considering Jacob naturally has a very tan complexion (he always feels the need to make fun of my pale skin because of his naturally tan skin) I immediately ran to his side.

"Jake! What is wrong?" He looked up at me with a disoriented look.

"Bells?" he asked me as if he could not believe I was there. That really worried me, one second he was laughing and joking with me and the next he couldn't recognize me? Something was up.

"Oh my Gosh Jacob! Your transformation!' I shrieked. I remembered the Quileute legends, I knew that this must be Jake's transformation from human to wolf. The tribe members said that the first transformation made the person extremely sick and could take up to a week for them to feel better. If this was his transformation I needed to get Jacob back to his house immediately.

"Bells don't be stupid. There needs to be vampires around to trigger the gene, and I am pretty sure I haven't seen any pale people walking around with blood all over them." he said mockingly although it lacked his usually bite and just sounded weak. It made me even more nervous for him.

I started to make Jacob walk back to my truck with me, he was leaning on me and we were moving at a slow pace, and I could tell he was fading from consciousness. I was strong to a certain extent but I knew that if Jacob were to pass out there would be no way I could carry him to my car. Especially with my clumsiness, we would both end up with broken necks.

I decided to keep him in a conversation to try to keep him focused and awake. "I thought that the treaty was between you and vampires who don't hunt humans, that is why they are allowed to be here."

Jacob grumbled something and I saw his eyelids droop. "Maybe I should call Sam, after all he did go through with this last year…" I said and Jacob's eyes flashed to me.

"He is not a werewolf Bella!" he said to me in anger. I could tell he was angry not only by the tone he used but also by his use of my name, he always called me Bells.

"Jacob, come on. He disappears for a week, the same amount of time that it takes usually for one to heal after a transformation. He gets distant from everyone and disappears for hours in the woods-"

"You and I spend hours in the woods." I rolled my eyes, he was so stubborn.

"We don't go alone, he left Leah after seeing her cousin Emily once, ONCE! That smells like an imprint to me! And speaking of smelling, he can smell anything! He told your dad the other day that you and I had ate cheeseburgers instead of eating his and Charlie's fish! And you know that no one saw or heard us! And don't even get me mentioned on his growth spurt!" I ranted to Jacob and noticed that he seemed more awake…and more angry.

"Yeah, is that what happened to all of my other friends that ditched me?" he asked me raising his eyebrows. "Just because people change does not mean they change in to werewolves Bella!" he yelled and I cringed. I knew how much it was bothering Jake that his friends seemed to have formed their own private group and Jacob hardly got the chance to speak to them anymore. Jacob joked to me that they probably have jackets and a tree house in the woods, but I knew that he was really hurt by it.

"I know it is the truth Jacob. How about this, if I am right you have to take me to jump off the cliffs, but if you are right…I will do whatever you want." I said and then realized that he would probably take what I said in a sexual manner.

Jacob smiled and I was pleased that at least we were almost to the car. "Anything…?" he asked. I rolled my eyes and sighed dramatically.

"We shall see Jacob Black, we shall see," I said and I opened the passenger side of my truck and helped him get in. Normally I wouldn't give Jake any opportunities to try and make it seem as if we were more than friends, because we weren't, but I was positive that I was right.

I drove Jacob to Billy's, who immediately kicked me out of the house. The following week I drove Billy crazy with my millions of phone calls to his house. I knew that Jacob was transforming and that it was incredibly dangerous for a human to be around a new werewolf, but I was so used to spending time with Jacob I missed him dearly.

After a week I was in the kitchen surrounded by food and baked goods. Charlie walked in and raised his eyebrows.

"Wow Bella…you must be bored." I turned to my dad and nodded my head rapidly. "Jake still under the weather?" he asked. Billy and I told Charlie that Jacob was suffering from pneumonia and shouldn't have visitors. Charlie believed it and tried to get home early from work so that I wouldn't be alone by myself for too much time.

That was one of my favorite things about Charlie, he did not ask too many questions. You told him something and he accepted it, and he didn't involve emotions. Obviously he could tell that I was worried but once I told him I didn't want to talk, he accepted it, he didn't pry. If I was with my mother she would have whined like a child until I told her what was wrong.

Charlie walked over and started eating some of the pigs in a blanket I made. "Why the feast?" he asked.

"Billy told me Jacob should be healthy enough for us to hang out again soon! So I figured I would make sure that he had enough to eat. You know after you are sick you are always hungry because you never eat enough when you are sick. And he probably lost so much weight, he is going to need some meat back on his bones and you know how much he eats! Remember that one time that you went fishing and came home with your catch and Jacob single-handedly ate the whole thing, of course you and Billy were angry about that but-"

"Whoa Bella, calm down. I get it, just don't overwhelm him. Oh and tell Billy that I bought a new pole that I want to test out soon." I smiled, my dad's life revolved around being the chief of police, fishing, and making sure I was okay.

"Will do dad!" I said excitedly. I couldn't wait for the opportunity to be at the Black's house. Just then the phone rang and I sprinted to it. As I grabbed it I tripped and the whole phone fell from the wall and I fell right on my butt. "oomph!" I let out as I fell, that would hurt tomorrow.

"Are you alright Bells?" my dad asked routinely.

"Yeah Dad, nothing out of the norm," I said, and it was true, I don't know why god cursed me with being the most clumsy person on this planet, probably to amuse other people I guess. I forgot I had answered the phone before my trip and quickly held it to my ear.

"Bells, you okay?" said a voice, a very deep, sexy, husky voice.

"Um…yeah…who is this?" I asked slowly. My heart was pounding in my chest, from my fall and from the sex voice speaking to me on the phone.

"Did you hit your head Bells? I told you that you should wear your motorcycle helmet all the time," the boy, no man on the line started laughing and for a second I was placed in a trance.

Wait a second.

Motorcycle helmet?

Only one person knows about my motorcycle and that's…

"Jacob!?" I shrieked in to the phone. There was no way that this voice that could seduce me by saying anything, even if it was nonsensical, could be my goofy best friend.

I heard laughing on the other end and I realized that even though the laugh was trance inducing it was still definitely my best friend's laugh, I have no clue how I didn't realize that sooner.

"Yeah Bells, you need to get your head checked." he laughed more and I just bit my lip as I felt my cheeks heat up. I decided blaming my slip up on my fall would be a lot less embarrassing than trying to explain to Jacob that I didn't recognize his voice because it turned me on. Nope, blaming my clumsiness worked for me.

"You know me…" I said lamely, my voice sounded breathless and I shook my head to clear my thoughts. "Silly slipping Swan." I said in a childish voice. When we were younger Jacob, Quil and Embry used to run around chasing me and every time I tripped they would sing 'Silly Slipping Swan, silly slipping Swan.' and repeat it over and over again.

"Well, I hope that you are ready to go cliff diving soon…" he said and I raised my eyebrow. What is he talking about? Cliff diving? Where did that come from? Oh!

"Oh my Gosh! I was right? Oh my God! Are you okay!?" I shrieked and I heard Jake make a noise that sounded like he was in pain. "Are you okay!?" I shrieked again.

"Yeah Bells, just keep the high pitch Lauren and Jessica shrieking to a minimum would you? My hearing is a lot more sensitive now." I nodded my head vigorously even though Jacob couldn't see.

"So how are you feeling? Was it as bad as they say it is?" I asked, whispering of course. I heard Jake laugh again and the sound brought a smile to my face.

"How about you come over and I will explain everything to you then?" he asked and he sounded almost scared. I realized now that Jacob must be afraid that I would reject him now that he was a werewolf. But honestly I had known ever since I was little that he was going to become one, whether he told me I was naïve or not.

"That sounds wonderful, I can not wait!" I said, making sure I sounded extremely excited. I could tell Jacob was smiling from the other line and we said our goodbyes as I skipped to the kitchen.

"I take it Jacob is feeling better?" Charlie asked, I beamed and nodded my head as I started carrying the food to my truck. My dad helped me and it only took two trips to get the feast in to the car. I gave Charlie a hug and ran to my car, excited and curious to see how Jacob was.

I was broken out of my memory by Dante and Julius moving. Suddenly both of them stood up straight and walked toward the door. Before they opened it Dante turned to me.

"Your loss human, we could have had a fun time," he said and winked and I gagged from the thought of his cold hands on my body.

Julius turned to me as well, "Ciao Bella," he said. I know that it was customary for Italians to call girl beautiful but it was unnerving that they said my name, even if they didn't know it was my name.

I held my breath as they slowly opened the door, in my head I was cursing them, aren't vampires supposed to move fast? I guess because I could feel my impending doom approaching that I was watching things happen in slow motion.

My heart started pumping, whoever or whatever came through that door decided my fate, was it going to kill me right away, or torture me? I had no idea but I could feel my heart trying to escape from my chest.

I heard a gasp and I looked up and this time I stopped breathing, not from me holding my breath, but from the sight before me.

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter! If you have any questions/concerns, feel free to ask me, I do not have a beta, I proof read these chapters on my own so if there are mistakes that are bugging you, and if something I wrote makes zero sense please tell me : )**

**I'd really appreciate it if you could leave a review, thanks : )**

**And special thanks to:**

HeavenlyAngel34 , Chalger, and Ashley for reviewing!


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so here is the next chapter! Thank you so much for reading my story so far, and for your reviews, I appreciate you taking the time to tell me what you like/don't like about my story. Once again, I don't have a beta, I do my own proof reading so if there are a lot of mistakes, I do apologize. **

**This next chapter gives some more background on Bella growing up, and some other important charachters are revealed. I Hope you enjoy! **

Chapter Three

_Previously:_

_My heart started pumping, whoever or whatever came through that door decided my fate, was it going to kill me right away, or torture me? I had no idea but I could feel my heart trying to escape from my chest._

_I heard a gasp and I looked up and this time I stopped breathing, not from me holding my breath, but from the sight before me._

You know how in movies there are really unfortunate looking people who are always the 'losers' of the school and everyone makes fun of them? And then suddenly someone gives them a makeover and they are absolutely gorgeous and everyone wants to be them or with them/ be their friend? I had wanted that, once upon a time.

Every time I stared in the mirror I would just see average, boring looking Bella Swan staring back at me. Brown hair and brown eyes, the epitome of a plain Jane. I was tired of looking at other girls and being envious of how boys fell at their feet with one look, and how I always got second place to some gorgeous blonde with blue eyes.

Which is why in my junior year of high school, when I first moved to Forks, I took up Lauren's offer of a makeover.

Lauren and I had never gotten along before, so it surprised me when she offered to do this for me while we were at lunch one afternoon.

"You know Bella, my mother's make up artist taught me how to do make up when I was in middle school, and I think that I could work wonders for you." I must have looked hilarious at that moment with my sandwich in one hand and my mouth wide open, staring at her with wide eyes. Beside me Jessica started laughing.

"Jeeze Bella, there is no need to act like you just got nominated for Homecoming queen!" she giggled as if that were the most shockingly funny thing that could happen to me. It probably was.

"She's right Bella, at least me wanting to give you a make over has justifiable foundation. I mean, you need one, meanwhile you winning homecoming queen, well, the mere thought in itself brings a smile to my face." Okay at least the regular Lauren came back, I was getting worried for a second with her being nice.

"Guys leave Bella alone, I think she looks fine without make up, gorgeous even," ah right on time, Mike Newton with his ever charming comments. I smiled at him, okay half smiled at him, and decided that I might as well give it a whirl, what could it really hurt?

"Sounds good, when do you want to fix me?" I joked, trying to act like I wasn't incredibly excited at the prospect. I should have known at the moment when Lauren smirked and got an evil glint in her eye before she told me to drive to her house after school, that this probably was a bad idea.

Jessica, Angela, and I drove up to Lauren's house, or should I say mansion, and I couldn't help but stare at it in awe. I could not believe that three people could live in a house that big, what was the point, there was no need for that much space with only three people.

"Yeah, I looked that way the first time I saw it too," Angela said quietly from beside me as we walked to the massive steps to get to the front door. Jessica just giggled as she grabbed the monogrammed door knocker and knocked three times. Almost instantly a man opened the door dressed in an all black suit.

"Good afternoon Miss Jessica, Miss Angela, and Miss Isabella, Miss Lauren is waiting for you in her beauty room." The old man spoke with an almost haughty tone and I found it slightly unnerving that he knew my name without me introducing myself.

"Lauren always informs him who will be coming so that no one unwanted enters 'her domain.'" Angela told me in a whispered tone so Jessica couldn't hear. I smiled and walked up the grand stair case, I had no idea where I was going so I stuck close to Jessica and Angela as they led me through hallways upon hallways of rooms.

We finally approached a door that was pink and was nauseatingly girly. Jessica went right in while Angela and I hesitated slightly, Angela turned to me and mouthed, 'Good luck,' before she walked in with me following.

The room was every little girl's dream, it looked like a princess lived there. Of course this was only Lauren's "Beauty room," so the only items in it were make up and hair products, clips, glitter, but there were still shelves upon shelves of items stacked all the way to the ceiling. When Lauren entered the room through a door on the other side ( leading to God only knows what room) I gulped. She was wearing latex gloves, her hair was pulled back extremely tight, and she was wearing an apron that said 'I am the princess, everyone answers to me,' across it. Why did I agree to this?

"Hello girls, Bella." I still to this day have no idea why she hates me so much. "Sit here, stay still and don't ask questions, I will give you a mirror at the end."

And then it began. For two hours straight I sat in a chair staring at all types of different makeup I had never even heard of before. I got bored pretty quickly, considering I couldn't move and had to stay in one spot, and Angela had to go to work with in the first five minutes, which left me to listen to Jessica and Lauren gossip about what a whore that girl was and how hott or ugly that guy is. At one point I had attempted to go to sleep but Lauren slapped my shoulder, rather hard might I add, and informed me she couldn't work on my eyes if they were closed. That and I snored awfully loud and it was annoying her. Oh and my drooling would mess up my lipstick and my foundation. Right.

At the end of the whole process Lauren smiled at me, "Oh Bella, I have never liked seeing your face more than at this moment." Was that supposed to be a compliment? Whatever as long as I looked beautiful for once I didn't mind the stupid things that came out of Lauren's mouth. However the next minute I knew I was a huge idiot for trusting Lauren.

It happened so suddenly. Jessica, who wasn't allowed to sit in front of me because she wasn't allowed to see me until I was done moved in front of me and suddenly shrieked at the same time that Lauren started laughing and handed me the mirror.

I almost died.

Staring back at me in the mirror was a one and a half eye browed, black toothed, red eyed, choppy haired freak. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!?" I yelled, I had no idea what else to do. Normally I did not get angry, but this was crossing the line.

Jessica's face was pale white and she was looking at me as if I was about to die. "Oh my God, Lauren, what did you do to her?"

Lauren had the fucking balls to just sit there and smile. "I enhanced her true 'beauty.'"

That was it, the bitch was going down. "Yeah? Enhance this!" I yelled and I threw one of her cans of sparkles at her head, and took the scissors and started cutting whatever hair I could reach. Jessica was just pacing around us shouting at us to stop and practically crying.

Eventually her security guards came and escorted Jessica and I out. Yeah she has security guards, spoiled brat.

Needless to say when I came home that day my dad and Jacob got their laughs.

"Woah Bells, what happened?" my dad asked as soon as I walked in to the door. I glared at him and growled at Jacob who was sitting on the couch laughing.

"Don't be angry Bells, I have never seen you look hotter, who should I thank for doing this to you?" Jake said as he was practically falling off the couch laughing. And then I exploded.

"What happened? I will tell you what happened, that BITCH Lauren told me she was going to give me a makeover. Make me beautiful, HA! I sat in that chair for TWO hours, and I didn't ask questions when she told me she needed to wax my eyebrows even though I waxed them two days ago. And I didn't ask questions when she told me my hair needed a trim even though I got one two weeks ago. And I didn't say anything when she told me my teeth needed to be whitened and that she had some 'whitener that works like magic.' And I kept my mouth shut when she told me I needed some visine because my eyes were red, I kept my mouth shut even when the visine was BURINING me. And you know what she said when we were done? That she ENHANCED MY TRUE BEAUTY! I swear the next time I see that cow I am-"

"Isabella! Calm down! And stop with the language please," my dad said in a warning tone. The same tone he uses on criminals. And I was a criminal, I was guilty of being incredibly stupid and easily trusting. I shook my head and sighed.

"Don't worry Bells, your eyes will clear up in a few hours, your eyebrows will grow back, your teeth will turn white and your hair doesn't even look that bad, at least she didn't cut it short. Looks like she gave you some layers or something, if you want we could go to Emily and see if she can fix you up." Did I mention I love Jacob Black and his friends?

The next day at school Eric was incredibly grateful for me, he had never received a more interesting article topic for the paper before. I stood there smiling, with my grey teeth, messed up eyebrow, slightly pink eyes, and my new really cute hair cut as Eric flashed his camera. "Thanks Bella, just wait till you see Lauren, you are going to die."

And die I almost did.

The picture of Lauren on that day is hanging up on my wall at home, it reminds me not to trust people right away. While she had both eyebrows, white teeth, and clear eyes, she still looked worse than me. At least with me I wasn't a beauty queen before my fiasco, she was.

Half of her hair was long while the other half was comically short, and the can of glitter that I threw at her littered glitter all over her hair making it a sparkly mess. On top of that the sparkles looked like they were all over her, and it drew an amusing amount of people to her when she went out in to the sun and sparkled like a million diamonds. Kids all through the school were laughing at her and mocking her.

And while I don't believe in bullying or that two wrongs don't make a right…I loved every second of that day.

But that was also the day that I realized that I just was not meant to be beautiful like a Hollywood actress. I was just plain Bella, and always would be.

And that was also the day I stopped speaking to Lauren and for once in her life she started keeping her dumb comments to herself.

From that day on I never had a problem with being plain old Bella, I had enough friends and they all liked me the way I was so I stopped feeling the need to be gorgeous to be happy.

Of course at this moment, I wished that Lauren wasn't a stupid bitch and that she really had given me a professional looking make over. Because standing in front of me was the most gorgeous man I had ever seen and my heart fell as I realized that he would never ever even look my way for more than a second if he wasn't a vampire who wanted to drink my blood.

He was tall, at least six foot, with hair that looked as if he just finished having sex for hours straight, and he was skinny but I could tell that he was definitely defined under that robe he was wearing. But the most amazing part of him was his honey gold colored eyes, and as they were staring in to mine I could do nothing but stare straight back in to them. I felt as if my heart would break if he looked away, and I felt myself being drawn to him as I took a few steps closer to him.

"Stop!" he yelled and I stopped and looked at him. His beautiful golden eyes were staring down at me with a hatred I could never possess. I shrunk back against the wall and my breathing increased. Why did the most gorgeous man I had ever meet have to hate me? I didn't even do anything to him!

Oh wait, that's right, I am just his meal ticket.

"What is the meaning of this?" growled the Adonis. Dante and Julius, to their credit had the decency to look scared, not that I blamed them, I was equally if not more scared.

Dante nodded to Julius to speak. "We got this one as it was staring at the quote. We thought you would be pleased with our choice. Our masters have complained that the blood we have been choosing lately has been too old and they desire something young." I was a tad bit insulted that he was referring to me as an it but I was intrigued by what my personal dream man would reply with.

The man sighed and turned to Dante. "Young does not mean barely out of grade school, it means thirty or forty." Dante shrunk back and nodded his head. I however was insulted and would not stand for that.

"Excuse me, I may not be thirty of forty but I am not 'barely out of grade school!' I am eighteen years old!" I yelled and I watched as I was completely ignored by the sex God.

"If they are still stupid enough to argue with a piece of information that would save their life, they are too young." he spoke with a condescending tone and I caught my mistake. Why would I confess to being older when he said that the masters don't want to drink the blood of anyone younger than thirty?

Because I wanted to talk to him.

I wanted him to talk to me.

Because he looks to be around my age.

"But sir-" Julius started to say.

"No! I want her put back where you found her, immediately!" he shouted and started to turn towards the door.

"But-" Julius tried again.

"Do you dare argue with me?" he asked in a furious tone as he grabbed Julius by the neck and held him against the wall. Of course to me one second they were standing by the door the next they were in that position. Julius furiously shook his head no and the man dropped him to the ground. "Then do your job…correctly." He grabbed the handle of the door and even though I was being saved my heart fell.

Would I ever see him again?

"Well my pretty, since you can't be used for a snack, I think a toy would be a nice option." Dante said and smirked as he ran to me in vampire speed. One second he was across the room the next his body was an inch from mine. "Eighteen, mmm I haven't had one so young in years," my body shivered and I let out a whimper.

I could not believe I was about to have sex for the first time with a foul, creepy vampire. I heard a loud growl and shut my eyes not knowing what to expect next.

What I wasn't expecting was for Dante's body to suddenly not be pressed against mine. I opened my eyes and saw the gorgeous man crouching in front of my body growling in this menacing tone staring straight at Dante.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Dante yelled and stood up. The man just growled more and as kinky as it is…I couldn't remember hearing anything hotter than that sound.

"Dante! Back down! Can't you tell he is protecting her! Are you that thick!?" Shouted Julius, who was Dante's superior. Dante backed down with a glare and ran to the door.

"You two are wasting a perfectly fine human, for what? A few years of her life? Not even, once I inform the masters that she knows our secret she won't last a minute." And with that he ran out the door.

My breathing hitched both at Dante's parting words and at the fact that this drop dead gorgeous man was protecting me.

"Julius! Damnit! Why would you block that out before!" yelled the man as he stood up out of his crouching stance. Julius looked petrified and I could see him gulp, even though Vampires don't need to, nervous habit of his I guess.

I looked and saw the man staring at Julius as if he was reading his mind. Suddenly he whipped his body around to stare at me. I don't know how long we stayed like that, him staring in to my eyes and me doing the same to him. I do know that whenever he looked at me his eyes turned the deepest shade of black, and it made something in my head click.

"You don't have red eyes…" I trailed off, I was speaking in barely a whisper, afraid I might make him break our trance. As I stared at him again I noticed it looked like he was holding his breath, and he was holding his hands in to fists so hard that his knuckles were turning white.

"Julius, get Dante, tell him not to enlighten the masters…" he said and I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding, as I did that I saw him visibly shudder and clench his jaw tighter. "…Yet. They are busy right now, and do not want to be bothered. Heidi already got them their meals for tonight, you may go have yours in your study."

I felt the urge to vomit, they were talking about drinking the blood of humans, Julius was going to sit in his study and kill a human. Than what? Would he pick up a book and start reading it as if he didn't just kill someone? Why his study? I secretly tried to will Julius to tell the man no, that he didn't want to kill a human. But Julius just nodded his head and walked to the door.

"What about the girl?" he asked. The man glared at Julius, who put his head down and stared at the ground.

"What is this sudden rebellious streak you and Dante are on? When I give you orders you follow them! I will watch over the girl, you do what you are told!" He yelled, I got hot.

This scary man who could kill me in a heartbeat was making me hotter than I was in the middle of the summer in Phoenix.

As the door closed making an echoing noise in the chamber I realized that besides that the only thing I could hear was the sound of my ragged breathing. I blushed and desperately tried to calm down my nerves, although there was no way this man could know my breathing was so ragged from my desire for him right? He must be attributing it to the fact that he is a vampire who is going to kill me. Yeah that's it, I am just scared.

But I wasn't. for some reason I felt completely safe with this boy in front of me.

'_Vampires have a way of seducing humans almost, they are beautiful and allure humans sexually and then by the time you realize this person only wants to kill you, you are already dead.'_ Billy Black's voice rang through my head as I remembered when he explained to me how vampires attract their victims.

I shuddered, he was seducing me, and it was working. He wanted my blood, and at this rate, I was more than willing to give it to him if it meant I could be closer to him. Besides was there anyway that I could break the spell?

'_Just be strong and try to clear your head in those situations Bells, you are my strong girl, you can handle anything,' _Okay so maybe Charlie wasn't giving me advice on how to break the spell of a vampire who was seducing you to kill you. But he was giving me advice on how to handle people in school being stupid and insulting Jacob and my relationship. Everyone always assumed Jacob and I were dating and they would say stupid things like; she's only dating him to get exempt from taxes. Or things along those lines, and one day I snapped and got sent to the principles office for punching Steven Jones in the face. Needless to say my dad wasn't all that angry at me for defending myself, just not necessarily the way I defended myself.

Even though these are two completely different situations, maybe I would be able to use the same idea, and just clear my head and tell myself that what I know is true, this boy may be gorgeous but he is just a boy, and that is all he is to me. I just have to treat him like every other high school guy I grew up with who tried to get in my pants. Except this male wanted to be in me in a different way, with his teeth, slurping up my blood and killing me. All that the boys at home wanted was a piece of ass. It was the same concept though, in one situation I want to stay a virgin, the other I want to stay alive. This could work.

"Follow me," he barked out and started walking to the door. My legs started moving on their own accord and I found myself trailing after him like a lost puppy dog. So maybe this couldn't work. Suddenly though I thought of Jacob and how angry he would be at me if he found out that I listened to a vampire so easily and did what he wanted without even questioning it. It was then that I decided that even though this vampire may look gorgeous, that when he looks at me my heart does summersaults, and I have the urge to run in to his arms, he wanted to kill me. Nothing that I felt mattered in this situation and if I wanted to save my life, I would have to ignore his physical appearance and regard him for what he was, a murderous beast.

"No." I said strongly and stopped walking. He moved at a humans pace as he stopped walking and slowly turned towards me. I swear it was as if these vampires moved slow just to torture humans like myself. Id rather he just run over to me at his ridiculous speed than go slower than a normal human goes.

When he stopped moving I took a chance to stare at him. Almost instantaneously my heart started beating wildly, I convinced myself that it was because he was a vampire who wanted to kill me, not because he was attractive. As long as I kept using logical sense to beat out my illogical feelings, everything should work out okay.

"Would you rather wait here for the Masters to kill you without a second glance? You do realize that you are nothing to them? All you are is food, do you stop to consider the feelings of a steak before you eat it?" I tried very hard to listen and comprehend his words, but it was getting increasingly difficult. However I knew that I needed to appear strong, even if inside I was turning in to jelly.

"I am a vegetarian." I said and stared straight in to his eyes. He lifted an eyebrow and gave me an amused look.

"You don't smell like a vegetarian, their blood smells clean and fresh, flushed of impurities. Meat eater's blood, smells dirty, tainted, and greasy."

"My blood does not smell greasy, you are lying!" I shouted at him, I don't know why I took it as such an insult, but it really offended me when he said that.

"Yes, but so were you." Okay so that stunned me. And it made me realize he knew I was lying about being a vegetarian, but at least my blood doesn't smell greasy.

"Now, unless you would like to try to lie to me about more pointless aspects of your life, I am trying to give you some more time to obtain pointless aspects." Why did he have to speak like that? It was as if he regarded me as a child, a very dumb child.

I glared at him and crossed my arms over my chest. "I thought you told your buddies that you were letting me free. After all, I am illegal, I am too young."

The vampire sighed and roughly pushed his hand through his hair. For a split second he looked troubled, and I had the odd urge to run over and hug him. "Yes, it is. However you have gone and complicated that up a bit."

"Me? How did I mess things up? Last time I checked I was just sightseeing while my friend was sleeping and next thing I know I am being chased by a creepy vampire, and then I wake up in this bizarre room, and now I am talking to a vampire who tried to save me it seems but failed, and who looks like he wants to kill me!" I ranted, I tend to do that when I am angry, just ask Jacob or Charlie, they could tell you enough ranting Bella stories to last you a week.

Apparently, what I said barely even fazed him. He simply turned towards the door and walked towards it. "The fact that you know I am a vampire is why you will die. Unfortunately for you, you have caused your own death sentence."

For a second that stunned me. Me knowing about vampires is the reason why I am going to die? Jacob never told me that I am not allowed to tell vampires that I know they are vampires.

"Who is this Jacob you speak of?" asked the vampire giving me a curious look. Great. Along with talking in my sleep, I had the horrible tendency to sometimes speak my thoughts out loud. It usually ends up in fights. Like the one time Jessica was trying on a dress for her sweet sixteen and instead of saying, "you look great Jess," like I intended, I voiced my thought, "what's the point in spending so much money on a dress that doesn't even look good on you?" Needless to say, I had a hard time talking my way out of that one.

"Jacob? Whose Jacob?" Okay so maybe I wasn't the best actress, but that didn't mean I couldn't try.

"You just said 'Jacob never told me that'. Now, who is Jacob?" I noticed that he seemed particularly angry when asking me about Jacob.

"I never said that." I know its immature but if I told him about Jacob than Jacob would be captured and taken here, if they could even get him here.

"I don't have time to waste arguing with you. For someone who argued that they were eighteen you act like a four year old. Now follow me, or I will force you." This time I followed him. Partly because he embarrassed me completely, and partly because I was able to divert the attention off of Jacob and I didn't want him to keep prying.

I stayed silent as he led me through twisting and turning dark hallways, and I prayed that if I could escape that I could somehow find my way out of this labyrinth. I was surprised that this large of a structure was not advertised from the outside. I knew that there was a large castle like building, but it was nowhere near the size of the place I was currently walking in. And the castle I saw had windows upon windows, while these stone walls had no windows. It seemed almost as if they did not want to see the sun.

Oh right, vampires.

After what felt like an hour of walking he led me in to a dark room and I hesitated at first and stared up at him. He sighed and shook his head. "I would not take the effort to save you from Dante just to kill you now."

I realized it made sense and as stupid as it may sound, I trusted him. I walked in to the room and was surprised when he turned on the lights. I don't know what I had been expecting, but a beautiful bedroom fit for a king was not it at all. I stared at the shelves upon shelves of books, and practically started salivating at the thought of reading them.

Next to the shelves of books there were rows and rows of CDs and DVDs and a rather large stereo built in to the wall. There was a large black sofa bed pulled to the side of one of the walls and I tried not to imagine him lying there naked on that bed with me next to him. I tried anyway.

There were wood dressers standing next to the bed, and then the one thing that made me gasp was the large black piano in the middle of the room. I had never been able to play very well, even though my Mom had a, 'lets learn to play piano' phase. I was just not graceful enough for the instrument, or at least that's what my instructor told me. I wondered why he brought me to this room, was it his? Did he play piano? What was his name?

"Stay here." he said and walked back to the door. I stared at him in shock, was he really going to just leave me? I mean sure I would be able to amuse myself with the books, music, and movies, and possibly even try to play piano, but that was not the point. I was in a castle full of vampires, and being alone was not on the top of my agenda currently.

"You are just going to leave me?" I meant for it to sound like an angry statement, but instead it came out as a scared and pathetic question. He sighed and turned back to me.

"Make yourself comfortable, I promise that no one will bother you while you are in here. I understand you are uneasy taking a promise from a vampire but I assure you I mean you no harm." he spoke and I felt myself completely trusting every single word that came out of his mouth, how could I not?

I nodded my head and he hesitated for a second, "you can use anything you wish, and I advise you to rest if you are able to." And with that he disappeared. Well, not disappeared, he went out the door, but it was so sudden it was as if he disappeared. I sat down on the bed/sofa and sighed. I decided that I should try and read to relax myself, at least that way I might get some rest. I was uneasy, like he said trusting him, and falling asleep in an environment where you were food, with people who could kill you and you were powerless, yeah that didn't exactly make me feel comfortable enough to take a nap.

I found what looked to be almost an original copy of Romeo and Juliet. It was in very good condition, however, on closer inspection, I noticed that the words were not printed, they seemed to be handwritten. I gasped in awe and immediately ran my hand over the page and started reading.

As I was reading I couldn't help but think of Jacob. He was never one for reading and he always made fun of me for 'reading that romantic crap, its going to turn you in to a sap Bells,' he always said. I needed to read it though, most of my friends were boys and I needed something to keep me in touch with my feminine side.

I sighed, I hoped Jacob wasn't too worried about me. I wish I had some way of contacting him and telling him I was alright.

As if someone opened my eyes for the first time I remembered I had my cell phone in my pocket this whole time! I slapped my hand to my forehead and quickly grabbed the dumb silver object. I was never a fan of cell phones but these days if you didn't have one, you might as well live in a cardboard box.

I flipped it open and noticed I didn't have any new messages. I thought that that was odd, Jake would probably have called my cell first if he was worried. I looked at the time and realized that it was barely eight at night. I had been gone for less than three hours, Jake was probably still asleep.

For a moment I contemplated what I should do. If I called Jacob right now, he would be furious and most likely burst through the stone walls of the castle and try and rescue me. But the problem was, I had no idea how many vampires were here, there could be a million for all I know.

I knew Jacob had the urge to kill vampires, all werewolves did, that was why I was intrigued when he said we could sight see here. True, the hotel we had planned to stay in was completely booked, and this was the closest one with a vacancy, but he still agreed. He even pointed out that we could go sightseeing and he could explain to me all about the weird leech culture. What seemed funny then, was now devastatingly real and scary.

While I was sitting here I thought back to the first time Jacob had ever shown me a vampire, well actually there were two. It was right after I had been a month or so after his transformation, after he explained why Sam and his buddies had phased and turned to shape shifters.

It was early one Saturday morning and we were hiking by my house for the day. There wasn't much going on and Jacob and I were actually quite bored. It was one of those days where we both kept asking each other "what do you want to do? I don't know, what do you want to do?" I decided that we should spice it up a little bit and take a new adventure.

"Lets go check out the abandoned house!" I said and started running as fast as I could through the forest. I knew that Jacob was going to catch up to me and pass me in a second so I tried to keep up with him. Of course running in a forest is a bad idea for me and after about ten minutes I felt myself starting to fall.

One of the best things about Jacob's transformation though, was with his new hearing and speed he was able to catch me before I fell.

"Thanks Ja-" Immediately Jacob threw his hand over my mouth and pushed us to the ground. At first I was outraged, thinking this was one of his, 'kiss me Bella' schemes. "Jacob let me go!" I tried to say, although with his hand covering my mouth it did not quite sound like that.

Jacob let me go but gave me a warning look. "Bella, be fucking quiet." That was bizarre. Jacob usually did not curse, and especially not at me unless he was incredibly angry and I don't see what the big deal was about me tripping, I don't see how he could have gotten so angry so fast.

I looked up at him, prepared to ask him what his problem is, when I saw that he was glaring at something intently. Slowly I lifted my head up off the ground, my hair was probably covered with dirt and peered over the log Jake had positioned us behind. I couldn't help the gasp that flew out of my mouth. Jacob turned and glared at me and shook his head.

I bit my lip looking sheepish and Jacob rolled his eyes and looked in front of him again. I went back to spying and could not believe my sight. About three hundred yards away was the most attractive couple I had ever seen. The girl had long flowing blonde hair, and a body that would make any girl get depressed. The guy had brown hair and his body looked similar to those guys that pose shirtless for the covers of Men's Health magazines, and muscle building magazines. The only difference was that he had his shirt on.

I turned to Jacob and saw that he was glaring and I was pretty confused. I looked back at the couple and smiled, as if it was out of a movie they grabbed each other and started passionately kissing. I watched for a moment, marveling in the absolute perfection of their kiss. It looked like one of those kisses in the movies that when you see it you think, 'people in real life don't ever kiss like that!' Well this couple did. I was expecting romantic sappy music to start playing.

After a minute I started feeling like I was intruding on their moment and I turned to Jacob to tell him we should go. "Jake-" I started and he quickly grabbed my mouth again. I saw out of the corner of my eye as the couple whipped their heads towards us. There was no way they could of heard me say that. I looked at Jake, alarmed and saw that he was shaking his head rapidly, he started to take off his shorts and I quickly turned away.

I had seen Jacob naked before, but he was my best friend, just weird. "What are you doing?" I hissed at him. He glared at me before his head whipped to the couple and I gasped as I saw them start to move at an inhuman rate towards us. Before I could say anything Jacob grabbed me threw me on his back and phased. I held on tightly to his neck as he ran as fast as he could.

I kept my eyes closed tightly for two reasons; one, I felt that if I opened them I would throw up, and two, I was afraid to look behind me.

After a few minutes Jacob slowed down, and I noticed that we were in La Push. He let me off of his back and nudged me behind him. He took a defensive stance in front of me and I watched as suddenly out of no where the couple was a few yards away from us. My heart rate picked up and I shrunk back, Jake's haunches were raised and he looked ready to attack.

The girl that I once thought was beautiful had her face twisted in a grimace, as if she was smelling something awful. The boy was right beside her, looking at us with curiosity as opposed to anger. I noticed for the first time how pale the two were. True, in Forks it hardly was sunny, but even I was tanner than they were. Jacob growled and the girl sneered again.

"Stay away from us mutt," she snarled at him and I found myself even more confused. Jacob growled even louder and took a step forward towards the couple. Instantly the man jumped in front of the woman and he glared at Jacob.

The blonde smirked at Jacob. "We stay off your lands, you stay off of our property mutt, trespassing is illegal."

Their property? We were on the abandoned plot of land where the mansion stands, I didn't know that people lived there. Then again I assume these two are newly weds, they probably just bought the house. I decided to speak up now, even though Jacob would probably start growling at me.

"I am sorry, I didn't realize anyone lived there now, it was my fault, it won't happen again." All three heads snapped towards me, and the couple looked like they noticed me for the first time, while Jake looked furious, even in wolf form.

"Oh! We didn't see you there! That is fine don't worry about it!" said the man cheerfully as he quickly glanced to his girlfriend, or whatever she was to him. It looked for a moment like they were having a fast conversation but it wasn't possible.

"We were unaware that dog," she spat out the word dog and reached out to pet Jacob, trying to help him keep his secret. "had an owner. Just make sure you keep him away from our property." She said and turned around. I breathed a sigh of relief but then she turned around again. "Oh, and I would keep him on a leash if I were you," and then the couple walked away, with the man waving at me before they departed.

After a few minutes Jake phased back and glared at me. "What the hell Bells?" he shouted. I raised my eyebrow at him.

"I think I should be the angry one here Jacob Black! What the hell just happened?" I shouted at him. He may like to think he can protect me but there was no way he was keeping the truth from me. My favorite part about Jacob was that he was always honest with me, no matter what.

He sighed and put his arm around my shoulders. "That couple Bells, is the reason why my pack is a pack." I pondered what he said for a moment, slightly confused before it clicked.

"Wait! Those two were VAMPIRES!?" I shrieked. I had known vampires were beautiful, but I had never known them to be so normal. The couple looked like a celebrity couple who was in love. Of course they were drop dead gorgeous, but that doesn't mean all gorgeous people are vampires. Jacob shook his head.

"Keep it down would you? Sensitive ears remember?" He pointed to his ears and I smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry Jake." He nodded his head and started walking me towards his house.

"I should warn Sam and the other guys that I had an encounter with them." he spoke quietly and thoughtfully and I wished for a moment that I could be a shape shifter so I could know what was going on like they did.

"What are they doing here? The vampires I mean?" I asked him, I had been wondering what had caused the transformations of the boys for a while now. I knew that it had to be vampires but I had never seen any one new in town, or heard of any mysterious killings.

"Apparently, they are on their 'honeymoon.' A load of crap if you ask me, considering it is their sixth wedding or something like that." My eyes widened in amazement and Jacob laughed at me.

"But how come I haven't heard of anyone disappearing mysteriously?" I asked, if there were vampires around then they should be killing humans.

"Bells, for someone who believed my tribe's legends more than myself, and I am a living part of them, you are acting kind of dumb." I smacked him on the arm and thought about the legends for a moment. I knew the tribe had a treaty to let vampires live on the land, as long as they didn't come in to La Push, which is why the couple stopped where they did. But that doesn't explain the humans staying alive. The treaty! As long as they didn't kill humans they could live peacefully.

"So they really eat animals? That's horrible!" I asked, feeling bad for the deer and bears that live around Forks. Jacob rolled his eyes.

"You are ridiculous Bells. Would you rather it be humans?" I shut my mouth right away. "Besides you eat animals too dummy, and speaking of eating animals, I am in the mood to eat a whole cow!" I laughed as Jacob's stomach emphasized his point by growling loudly at that moment. We headed back to his house and I went home as he went to go talk to the tribe members.

That was the last time I had an encounter with vampires…before today of course. I stared at my phone and nodded my head. I made my decision about what to do.

As the phone rang I bit my lip hoping Jacob and I both survived this ordeal. It rang three more times before someone picked up.

"Hello?" Jakes sleepy voice sounded through the other line. I took a deep breath, I was about to endanger my best friend's life to save mine.

**Okay well thats the end of chapter three, sorry to cram so much information in to this chapter. And I am sorry I have not yet revealed who exactly her hero is, but the next chapter you will find out! I'd really love to hear from you guys and if you could review that would be awesome : ) **

**Special thanks to the following people for reviewing : ) :**

Darkangel0470, octoberland, vampsrulewolvesdont


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything other than the plot and my ideas, none of this would be possible without Stephanie Anne Meyers, the owner of all things Twilight : ) **

**So I realized I forgot to put a disclaimer in my other chapters, and I am really sorry about that. Here is the next chapter, and my gift to all of you, EPOV! : ) I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter Four**

**Previously**

_"Hello?" Jakes sleepy voice sounded through the other line. I took a deep breath, I was about to endanger my best friend's life to save mine._

I stepped outside of my room and took a deep breath. This day had started off so normal and now I felt as if my existence has been thrown upside down. I started to head towards the chamber room to asses the damage that Dante had done by now and see how much time the beautiful girl in my room had to live.

"Edward!" I hear the sharp cry and turned, already expecting to see my sister Alice bounding towards me. I read her thoughts and braced myself for the onslaught I was about to receive.

'_Oh Edward Cullen you are in trouble now!_' I searched her mind when suddenly I saw a vision of myself sneaking the girl out of the confines of the castle, when suddenly the vision got blurry.

"Why did it stop, what happens next?" I asked her, I was extremely curious about this girl. Alice sighed, seeming frustrated.

"I can't see! I cant see anything past that, it all gets blurry or disappears completely! That and you are not helping with changing your plans every five seconds." Alice just glared at me and I was tempted to laugh at the sight of my small, but fierce 'sister.'

"What do you propose I do? It is not as if I run in to this situation often, why didn't you warn me?" I asked her, normally she would tell me when I would have difficult things to handle at least a day in advance.

_I can't see! It is as if she has a block on me! _I looked at Alice and raised my eyebrows. She sighed deciding to explain aloud. "I saw her being taken by Dante, but it happened almost a second before it actually happened. And at that point I did not think anything of it, except she is so young and you told me to tell you when Dante messed up." _I didn't think it was serious until…_

"Until what Alice?" She looked at me suddenly and as I read her thoughts I noticed she was reciting the Greek alphabet in her head and what all the letters meant. I growled and gave her a warning glance. She bit her lip and nodded her head and I suddenly wished I didn't let her show me her vision.

There was the girl I was trying to save, except she was different, completely different. If it were possible she was even more beautiful. We were standing in a meadow laughing together while I spun her around. In the vision I stopped spinning her and started kissing her ferociously and she threw her arms around my neck and I noticed my deceased mother's engagement ring on her finger, along with a wedding band. But the worst part about this whole thing was that the beautiful human who I was apparently destined to be together with, was no human in this vision. She was a vampire.

_I haven't seen you ever look as happy as you do in that vision Edward, and she is so beautiful and looks so in love with you…_

"No! Alice! I don't even know her name, and I will not curse her to this fate! I am trying to save her life, not damn her to a soulless existence!" I yelled at Alice, something I never do, and regretted it immediately. But she had to know I would never do that to someone unless they absolutely needed to be saved. Alice just always pushed me to try and find someone that I could spend my eternity with, but I never did.

"Why did you run to find me now though?" I asked her, curious as to why she ran to me right at this moment and not later, or sooner.

_I saw you bite her. _And suddenly I saw myself talking to her, and she suddenly hugged me and thanked me, and the beast inside me roared and bit her, draining her almost instantly.

"No." I shook my head fiercely. Alice looked up at me and smiled.

"The vision changed Edward," Alice said softly touching my shoulder. I stared at her and saw the image of her hugging me, except this time I hesitantly hugged her back.

_I've never had a vision of Edward biting someone_ _before._ I snapped my neck to look at Alice and her eyes were full of curiosity. I figured now would be the best time to explain this to Alice.

"She is my singer Alice. I have never smelled blood as delectable as hers in my whole existence. When I first saw her I was barely able to control the urge to snap her neck and drain her on the spot." I was ashamed of my lack of self control. True I refrained from actually biting the human, but my thoughts were filled with bloodlust whenever I looked at her. I felt the impulse to run away.

I saw Alice's vision almost instantly. There was the girl, looking frightened as the council glared down upon her and I watched as they killed her almost instantly.

"Running is not an option right now Edward. You are the only one that can save her." Alice whispered and looked deep in to my eyes. I looked back and knew instantly that she was right, not from her visions, but also because I trusted Alice's judgment more so than anyone else's.

"We need to go speak to Jasper," I said and started walking at a fast human pace to Alice's and Jasper's shared chambers. _I hope he is dressed…_ I glared at Alice. "You go in first then, I see enough in your mind, I don't need a live show." Alice giggled, having no shame, and skipped in to her large room.

_Darn, he is dressed, it would have been funny to tease you Edward. _I glared at Alice through the door and opened it. Jasper was sitting at his desk, mind buzzing with theories and strategies of past war generals.

"Jasper, I need your help," I spoke and Jasper immediately sent a calming feeling toward me without even pausing to think of anything other than war. Alice giggled and spun Jasper around in his chair so he was facing me and not his maps.

_I was just getting to the most interesting part of the battle of, oh Edward looks upset. _Another wave of calm fell over me and while I was thankful for it, I did not want to be completely numb to my feelings.

"Jasper, I need to save a human, she knows too much."

_Did Demetri smell her?_ Ran through his head almost instantly.

"No…what do you think we should do?" I asked curious as to why Demetri would matter.

Jasper sighed. _I swear, people should be sent to boot camp just to have their common sense increased. _I glared at Jasper who smiled back at me. "If you don't like what you hear don't listen chap." I nodded my head and urged Jasper to continue.

"Just let her out of the castle," Jasper said and I just looked at him. Seriously? That was his big plan. Sure, just walk her right out of the castle, that will work, because no one will stop and wonder why I am walking a human around.

"She knows." One of the most important rules of our kind was that no humans could discover what we were. Regardless of whose fault it was, if a vampire revealed his identity to a human not only would the vampire be killed instantly, but the human, no matter how innocent would be killed as well. It was an unfair situation but it was necessary to enable our secrecy.

_Come on, Edward, stop reading other people's thoughts and start using your own! _"Regardless of whether they know she knows, or if she actually knows, Demetri has not gotten her scent, he is the best tracker here, you can let her escape and there would be no way of them tracking her down. They are unaware of her name at this point I assume, correct?"

I nodded my head thinking of how simple the plan really was. That was as long as I could keep the girl from contact from any one else, and keep her from revealing too much of her identity to me.

_After we save her, she is going to be my best friend, I can already see it! _I looked at Alice and rapidly shook my head.

"No Alice, if we save her we cant be any where around her. Demetri knows our scent, he would find her in an instant. We cant even discover her name, or where she is from, nothing, Aro will read us first and he will see every interaction we have had with her." I was almost sad whilst speaking. The fact that I would save the girl but never be able to see her again made me upset which was odd because I found the girl to be quite stubborn and annoying.

"But Edward- she is your destiny!" Alice sighed it out loud and jumped down from where she was perched on Jasper's desk. "You belong together!" _You need someone Edward. It is about time. Carlisle and Esme are getting worried you will be alone forever. _

"Thank you for that, but my happiness can take a backseat so long as we save this girl." And I fully meant what I said, she needed to be saved, and I would do everything in my power to achieve that goal.

_Why is Edward so determined to save this random girl? _Jasper's thought floored me for a second. Why was I so determined to save her? I know Alice said this girl was my destiny but I was hardly the type of guy to believe in all of that nonsense. I preferred logic above all else, so why was I risking my well being, as well as the well being of my family, for this random girl?

I shook my head and decided that it did not matter, after I saved her I had an eternity of time to figure out why I am so drawn to rescue her. "Alice, I need you to go back to my room and watch over the girl, make sure she is safe and does not try to run, that would only endanger her more. Jasper do you think…" I trailed off not wanting to voice out loud what I had been thinking. Jasper always fought the hardest to resist the temptation of human blood, and I knew that while her blood smelled sweetest to me, it would still smell better than normal to Jasper. Alice I knew could handle it, she was accustomed to humans from the hours upon hours she spent shopping and back when we used to go to school, before that horrible day that resulted us being trapped here.

"I will stay in your study next door and warn Alice if there is anyone coming who may be a threat." I nodded my head to Jasper, and was grateful he was not offended by my question.

_That takes care of Alice and I but what about you Edward?_ Always the strategist I turned to Jasper. "I need to see how big of a mess Dante made. And I have to leave the council feeling as though I am not a factor in this process."

Jasper and Alice nodded and they made their way out of the room and down the twisting hallways to watch over the human I was so desperate to save. I made my way at a human pace toward the chamber where the council was busy discussing some clan of three or four vampires that have been risking our secrecy. As I got closer to the room I read the thoughts of the members to see if Dante had ran to them yet.

_I think we should dispose of her immediately_

_Why waste such a scrumptious smelling snack_

_Why can't I have a go at her, if only for a second. Fucking Cullen, always ruining my fun, well now who is ruining whose fun?_

_I hope we get to rip her throat off and dismember he piece by piece_. I grimaced as I listened to what was definitely Jane's thoughts.

"We should turn her." I stopped breathing, not that I needed to breath anyway, I was close enough that I could hear what the members were saying now. I sprinted to the room and opened the door.

Aro smiled at me and motioned me forward while all of the other council members stayed silent, except Jane who had something to say, of course.

"Saving a human again Edward? You are a disgrace." It was true that I watched over Dante and Julius from time to time, to make sure they did not slip up and 'prepare a meal wrong,' as Heidi once said. And that did mean that from time to time I saved some humans that did not fit our specifications. Normally Heidi was the one who gathered the majority of the meals, Dante and Julius were around to gather 'Dessert.' I, wanted to gag at how they so casually discussed killing innocents, but who was I to talk when all I could think about was drinking the blood of a young girl.

"Jane leave young Edward alone, he is only looking out for us. Now, what can I help you with Mr. Cullen?" Aro smiled and if you didn't know his true personality you could almost mistake him for being a kind person. Almost being the key word, I knew his true thoughts and his true character, he was not someone you wanted to upset.

"I am here to discuss the girl that Dante and Julius found." I spoke with authority considering most of the people in this room were under me in rank. I rarely attended meetings though, as I found them to be a waste of time, and that's with the never ending amount of time I possess.

Aro smiled but I read his thoughts, and they were anything but kind. _She needs to be destroyed Edward, we can not risk having her reveal our identity. _"She is a danger to us, Edward, dangers need to be eliminated."

I shook my head and looked at Aro desperately. "But Sir, she is just a young innocent girl! She may have traumatic memories from this and block it all out for all we know. I doubt she will go to the papers and tell anyone about us."

Aro looked at me curiously, and I tried not to read his thoughts. While Aro knew I could read his thoughts and answer him without him asking aloud he tended to get annoyed when I did that, so I instead patiently waited for him to address me.

"Where is young Alice, surely she has seen something on the matter, otherwise you would not be here protesting this?"

"She is watching over the girl Sir, to make sure no harm falls upon her, or that she does not try to escape before a verdict is reached." Aro nodded and gestured for me to give him my hand. I inwardly sighed, my mind distressing, he would see that we plan to have her escape! I was stupid to have discussed this with Jasper before I spoke to Aro! While I may have been a mess inside, outside I looked calm and composed.

Aro took my hand and I read his mind as he assessed my memories. He paused on Alice's vision of the girl and I in a meadow and he released my hand. "Curious, very curious." He sat there deep in thought for a moment. No one dared speak, even most thoughts were silent, awaiting the decision. I was thankful that Aro stopped when he did and did not discover the escape plan we made for the girl. If he had there would be horrible consequences, not just for me but for Jasper and Alice as well.

Aro looked up suddenly and smiled at me. "Well young Edward, it seems as though you have found your mate! Let it be known that the girl will not be used for a meal, or brutally killed!" My head was swimming with relief and I fought the urge to beam madly. Instantly the thoughts in the room turned to anger and outrage and there was a high level of disappointment.

"However," and if I had a heart it would have dropped to the ground after what Aro said next. "Edward, you must change the girl."

***

BPOV

"Jacob?" I asked quietly, suddenly very scared. I could hear rustling around as if Jacob was sitting up in bed.

"Bells, where are you? Did you forget your key? I will go unlock the door for you, I swear you can be so spacey sometimes." Jake chuckled and I wished that it would be that simple. I wished with all my might that this was a bad dream and I really did just get locked out of my hotel room, and Jacob was waking up right now to let me in.

"Jacob…" I said and I lost it. I started bawling hysterically. I had remained strong for as long as I could but now that I had my best friend on the phone with me I felt my whole world crashing down on me. How do I explain to him where I am? What could he possibly do to help me? Would I survive this?

"Bells! What is wrong? Don't worry about the key if you lost it, we will get you a new one!" He sounded frantic and I immediately felt bad, he still had no idea what was going on. And Jacob always got flustered when I got emotional, being a manly man he tended to have a difficult time with tears.

"I didn't loose my key Jake…" I was having such a difficult time trying to form a coherent sentence. I knew I had to hurry though and tell him what was going on because I had no idea when someone would be back to this room to do God only knows what to me.

"Bells, did someone hurt you…where are you!?" By this point I could tell he was completely freaked out, I heard him pacing and I could only imagine how worn down the carpet would be when I saw it…if I ever got to see it again. That thought brought more tears and I could hear Jacob tense.

"I swear to God I will kill who did this to you, just tell me where you are so I can help you!" I realized Jacob probably didn't realize how truthful his words were. He probably would kill as many vampires as he could, it was his nature.

"I don't know Jake…but they have me…" I heard Jacob take a deep breath.

"Bella, where are you, did someone…rape you?" he stopped breathing and I could tell how anxious his was.

"No! No, but Jake…I am so sorry…I did exactly what you told me not to! I walked around by myself, and then I went sightseeing and then I look and saw this alleyway with this weird quote and then this guy grabbed me and then I ran and I ran and then I fell, silly slipping Swan, and then I woke up in a weird room with these two guys and I got so scared but they said they weren't going to hurt me, and one of them tried, he wanted me…sexually, but then this man came and forced the other two to leave and said I was to young and that he was going to help me but one ran out saying that now I knew their secret and then he took me to this room and its really nice and he said he is going to help me he just needs to do something first and he left a while ago and I am scared and I realized my phone was on me so I called you I need your help, but that's not all…Jacob…" I stopped and took a huge breath realizing I had one of my famous rants and I could tell Jacob was trying to process what I said, as he was completely silent, and I decided it was now or never. "They are vampires."

If I ever doubted that Jacob Black could ever sound menacing, he completely wiped that doubt from my mind.

He started growling and I heard him fighting the urge to phase. For a few seconds, although it felt like an eternity, Jacob tried to calm down. Finally I heard him get silent.

"Bella, why would you walk alone when we are in VOLTURRA VAMPIRE CAPITAL OF THE WORLD!?" I winced but knew I deserved that. I could tell Jacob was angry but I knew he would focus on trying to help me first, he just needed to get that one jab out.

"I am sorry Jake, I just really need your help."

I heard Jacob slam the door closed and I winced at the amount of money in damages we would have to pay for that…if we survived that is. "I am on my way, whatever you do Bella, do not bait them, keep your hair pulled back in a bun, and try to see if you can cover up all of your skin with something, a blanket, towel, anything." I nodded my head and tightly wrapped my hair in a bun while I grabbed a velvet soft blanket off the sofa bed and put it around my body.

"Now, I am going to try and track you Bella, but with all the vampire stench it is going to be difficult. Do me a favor and try to keep your phone with you at all times. And if a bloodsucker gets close to you, yell my name, hopefully I will be close enough to hear you." I tried to process all Jake was telling me, it was hard because Jacob must have been running and he was generating a lot of wind on his end making the sound fuzzy.

"Should I just yell now?" I asked, hoping he could find me as soon as possible.

"No! No Bella, you don't know how many know about you, if that vampire is really trying to help you, though I doubt it, he might be keeping your presence a secret." I realized that made sense and I bit my lip as I thought of Jacob risking his life to save me.

"Jacob, be careful please!" I cried in to the phone and I heard Jacob chuckle.

"Bells, if anyone needs to be careful, it is you. I need to put the phone down so I can run and track you faster, stay safe, and Bells, don't trust ANYONE! No matter how nice they seem, they are vampires, they kill people to live, stay strong and suspicious to anyone." I immediately felt stupid for feeling like I could trust the gorgeous man, Jake was right, he just wanted my blood and was trying to lull me in to a false sense of security.

"Oh, and Bells, just remember…I love you," Jake said so passionately, it made my heart warm for a second.

"I love you too Jake," I said and I meant it. You didn't have to be romantic with someone to love them. I snapped my phone shut and placed it in my bra. I hoped that no one would think to look there.

I stared at the piano, wishing for once that I could play and not be so clumsy. If I wasn't clumsy maybe I could have gotten myself out of this mess somehow. I sighed and rubbed my eyes. Why did I always attract danger?

I didn't have much time to dwell because at that moment the door opened and I wrapped the blanket tighter around my body. "Who are you!?" I said to the little pixie looking girl who skipped happily in to my room.

She suddenly leaped on the bed and hugged me. "I am Alice, and you and I are going to be best friends." She smiled and that was when I realized maybe I was in an alternate reality, in a dream, and I really would wake up soon.

Alice put a pillow down and with no effort pushed me to lay down. "Hey!" I exclaimed, not comfortable with this vampire pushing me around.

She smiled at me kindly, "You may want to lay down." She spoke as if she knew what was going to happen and I raised me eyebrow, remembering what Jake said about not trusting people.

"And why is that?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Because in six seconds you are going to pass out from shock." she smiled and I suddenly felt incredibly dizzy and then everything went black.

**

EPOV

I felt as if each step that brought me closer to my room, took me further away from that happiness Alice had been trying so hard for me to achieve. It was pointless though, first being thrown in this dungeon, now knowing I have to end the life of an innocent girl who I as supposedly going to be with.

As I stood in front of my door I read the minds of Alice and Jasper and was shocked to see the image of the girl dead running through my mind. Without thinking I burst through my door, frightening even Alice.

_What is his problem? _Ran through Alice's mind and I whipped my head towards her. I was opening my mouth to yell at her for bestowing harm on to this innocent angel when I noticed another sound in the room.

Her heart…beating.

I cringed as I realized that not only was she alive but I would be the one who had to stop that beautiful sound from ever occurring again. _Poor Edward, he looks horrible. What happened with the council?_

I slowly looked up at Alice, and suddenly she gasped. _NO!_ Ran through her mind as she saw an array of images of me taking the girls life._ But wait, if you do this, then my vision will come true!_

I paused for a moment contemplating what she said. _Think about it Edward, you were both vampires, if you change her maybe you will finally be happy!_ I glared at Alice, not believing what she was thinking.

"I will not be so selfish as to take someone's soul from them on the slight chance that I may obtain happiness because of it. Absolutely not Alice! That girl is an innocent! That girl should be able to make her own choices! That girl does not deserve this! That girl-"

"Is awake and would prefer not to be referred to as 'that girl.'" My head whipped around and I saw her doe like eyes staring up at me. Even though they were pointed at me in a glare I still found them to be nothing but beautiful. I yearned for the opportunity to be able to read her thoughts, if only for a moment.

Alice smiled and went towards where the girl was lying. I watched as the girl looked at Alice with trepidation in her eyes and a sense of unease. "How are you feeling?" Alice asked in that excited voice she somehow always maintains.

I watched as the girl looked at me and then back to Alice. "I am in a room with two vampires, how do you think I am feeling?" I bit back a laugh as I watched the girl speak to Alice. I found it alarming that this young woman was able to fight, even verbally, while she was trapped, and well aware that she could be eaten at any moment.

"You should be feeling considerably well since we mean you no harm," Alice smiled at the girl and I found it amazing that she could stay optimistic and happy when talking to someone who so obviously did not enjoy her conversation.

"Right, and my name is-"

"Enough!" I yelled, desperately. Both Alice and the girl looked towards me with curious expressions on their faces. Unfortunately I was only able to read one of their minds, although it was not the one I would have preferred to hear.

_She was going to make a sarcastic remark Edward, calm down, you are going to freak her out more so than she already is!_ I bit back my remark, knowing that if I started speaking then the girl would be even more suspicious.

"Forgive me, Miss, I do not want my sister to bother you, especially so soon after you feinted." She stared up at me suspiciousy and I wished that I could hold her in my arms and run away with her.

"Alice is _your_ sister?" she asked incredulously and for a moment I wondered how she knew Alice's name, until Alice showed me what happened before I entered the room.

"Yes, is that hard to believe?" I did not know if I should be offended yet.

"Well, Alice has been nothing but nice since I met her, you on the other hand, have been glaring at me since the moment you first laid eyes on me." Her tone was a mixture between hurt and anger, and I wished for a moment that I could explain to her that it was not her, it was her blood. Although I had the feeling that if I did that it would send the girl running.

"That is only because Edward is serious all the time, he never relaxes or takes a break." Alice spoke for me and the girl nodded slightly.

"I can see that, he seems like the type to be business like, even romantically." Wait! What did she say? Does that mean she is thinking of me being romantic to her?

"Oh Edward doesn't date, I always tell him to, but he is always saying he is not going to waste his time!"

"Alice! Could you not speak about my personal life to people we don't know! And could you have the decency to not speak as if I am not in the same building as you!" Alice rolled her eyes and then turned back to the girl.

"See what I mean? He is always lecturing me on my manners." Now it was my turn to roll my eyes.

"I wouldn't have to lecture you if you used them correctly."

"I do use them correctly Edward, I just don't use my manners religiously like you do!"

"Just wait until I tell Carslisle and Esme about how atrociously you have been acting lately!"

"You wouldn't!"

"Okay I get it! You two are siblings, you didn't have to prove it to me, I believed you Alice." I looked up sheepishly and realized that Alice and I had been bickering like little children. I also noted that the girl told only Alice that she believed her, she did not tell me she believed me. I found myself hurt by that, but knew that she was in a difficult situation and to be offended by her not trusting me would be immature.

"Besides I am the one who seems to have forgotten my manners! Here you are trying to help me get out of here, and I haven't even introduced myself! My name is B-" I moved within a blink an eye and covered the girl's mouth with my hand. Instantly I felt an electrical shock and pulled away. The girl, B something, looked up at me in astonishment.

"Did you just spark me?" she shrieked. She looked at Alice accusingly. "I never knew Vampires could shock people, and here I was thinking their only talents were being ridiculously good looking and their strength and speed." Alice looked at me curiously before she turned back to the girl.

"We can't shock people. Some vampires have special powers, but I have never heard of someone shocking someone." Alice spoke and I nodded. I pondered what the shock was though, it was deffinetly not something that should be taken lightly. I looked at my hand and then noticed that her smell as on it. I instantly held my breath and gave Alice a pointed look.

_Whats your problem?_

"I have to check with Jasper and get control of somethings, I will be back as soon as I can." _Oohhh, your hand? I have some strong soap in my bathroom you can use, should do the trick. _

I nodded to Alice and then turned to the door. "For your safety and ours, come up with a fake name, do not under ANY circumstances give us any personal information that someone could use to track you down."

And then I left the room, stepped in the hallway and took a deep breath. I didn't realize until I was out of the room how strong and addictive her scent was. I had the urge to dive back in to the room but knew that it would only be dangerous and end badly.

_Go wash up Edward! NOW!_ I quickly ran to the bathroom, already sensing that Alice must have seen me going back in the room and scaring or maybe even possibly killing the girl. I shook my head and sighed. For once I had no clue how I was getting out of this mess.

**: ) I hope you liked it! If you have any questions, dont hesitate to ask, sorry this one is shorter than chapter three. I felt that I crammed way too much in chapter three and should stick to less info per chapter! **

**Annnnyway, if you could review that would make my day : ) **

**Special thanks to the following people for reviewing:**

**Chalger, vampsrulewolvesdont, and siobhan**

**Feedback gives me motivation to continue to write my story, and it helps to know that people out there enjoy it : ) So review pleeeeease : ) Chapter Five should be out soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyers owns everything, I just have my plot : ) **

**I hope you guys like this chapter, it is a bit shorter but it gives some information and it was kind of a filler- with something big happening, if that makes sense. You will see what I mean when you read it! ; p**

**Chapter Five**

**_Previously:_**

_Go wash up Edward! NOW! I quickly ran to the bathroom, already sensing that Alice must have seen me going back in the room and scaring or maybe even possibly killing the girl. I shook my head and sighed. For once I had no clue how I was getting out of this mess._

**BPOV**

I stared at the little vampire as she fluttered around the room singing some song in a language that I had never heard of before. I as mesmerized as she gracefully danced around the room, and I as envious of the way she twisted and twirled as if she were flying. If there was one thing that I could not do, it was dance.

"So, what should I call you?" sang Alice as she jumped on the sofa next to me.

"Why can't I tell you my name?" I knew it wasn't a good idea to tell strangers my name, especially vampires at that, but Alice just seemed so honest that I couldn't even imagine her ever lying to anyone.

I watched as Alice's smile faltered before she quickly plastered it back on. "It's dangerous for you, as a human to know who we are. If we know your name then the council can use it to track you down and…" she trailed off but it was obvious what she was going to say.

"Alright then…I am not a very creative person…couldn't you just name me yourself?" Alice giggled and even though I was not in the mood to laugh I almost felt myself laughing with her.

"Well, you are very beautiful…how about Bella?" Alice asked. I stared at her incredulously.

"B-Bella?"

Alice giggled again. "Yeah, what is wrong? You said before your name started with a B, and its customary for Italians to call beautiful women such as yourself Bella, so I think it works!" Alice smiled and hopped off the bed.

I stared after her and could not believe my ears. It was amazing, I almost felt as if she must have known that my name was Bella, but then again Dante and Julius called me Bella and they had no idea that was my real name.

"Bella is good."

"I knew you were going to say that." This time I laughed with Alice as she twirled around some more. As I watched her cheerfully move, I couldn't help but ponder her brother and how completely different the two were.

"Alice…"

"Edward is my adopted brother. We aren't related. My parents Carlisle and Esme took care of me and Edward. Oh and Jasper, my husband, and Emmet and his wife Rosalie." I stared at her in shock.

"So you all live here?" If I had known that she was going to stop dancing suddenly and look so crestfallen I would have never asked.

"Don't worry Bella, I knew that you were going to ask that. Its just a sore subject for Edward and I. Our family was once united, but then the Volturi came and discovered mine and Edward's powers and demanded that we come live with them here." I felt horrible for Edward and Alice at that moment, ripped from their families to be alone here.

"So, you had to leave Jasper?" I couldn't imagine having to leave your husband behind to live in this dreary place with these vampires who were all so vile.

Alice smiled again as she shook her head. "No, Jasper would never leave me. He stood up to the Volturi and told them he was going where I went. Of course Aro, the leader, he is a sucker for romance and interesting things so he allowed it. Jasper is right next door."

"Why did Aro want you and Edward?" I asked, feeling slightly stupid and completely in the dark. Alice sighed, and I considered backing off and not having her answer, alas, I was too curious to be considerate.

"There are things in our world that most humans will never understand, which is why we keep ourselves hidden. If humans knew what we are and what we are capable of, a mass vampire hunt, similar to the witch hunts would occur. Unfortunatly, seeing as how we are invincible, it would just result in humans unnecessarily dying and making us even more frightening to them. To save everyone the trouble we just keep hidden." Alice looked at me and I raised my eyebrows.

"That makes sense…but what makes you and Edward so different?" Alice scrunched her nose up.

"I thought I could distract you from your question, I underestimated the human." Alice laughed and looked at me for a moment before she smiled. "I have visions, I can see in to the future but they are subjective. The future is constantly being altered based on people's visions, but I can see some events accurately." I nodded my head, already knowing that. It actually got somewhat annoying that Alice knew what I was going to say next sometimes.

"What about Edward?" I asked slowly.

"Edward, well, he can read minds." I instantly blushed red and shrunk in to the bed. If Edward can read minds than that means that he knew I thought of him as a sex God and wanted him to throw me down on his piano and have his wicked way with me, I decided at that moment that if I got out of here alive I as coming back here so we could fufill that fantasy. I blushed even darker and Alice suddenly giggled.

"Wow Bella, that was an interesting decision on your part." I did not think it was possible to turn more red, but I proved myself wrong and I felt as if my face was going to burst in to flames. Alice giggled, "Don't worry about Edward's ability, he can't read your mind anyway."

"Oh, why not?" I did not know how vampire's secret powers worked, and wondered if his mind reading skills were selective.

"We actually have no idea, Edward has never run in to anyone whose mind he could not read, it is quite frustrating for him actually. But at least you don't have to hide your dirty mind from him, its hidden naturally. I wish mine were so, it is quite annoying to have a vision of you and your husband having sex in an hour and have your brother be able to witness it all through your mind."

"Ew! He watches you guys have sex through your mind?"

"Well, he can't help it, its very hard for someone to keep things from Edward, and it is even harder for him to not read someone's mind." I nodded my head and pondered this information for a moment. Edward could read minds, but not mine, and as much as I was grateful for that as it saved me a lot of embarrassment, I couldn't help but feel insecure. Was I a freak?

"Will I meet Jasper soon?" I was very curious to meet the man who had ensnared the heart of the energetic girl in front of me. What type of man went well with Alice?

Alice sighed but smiled at me again. "No, your blood is very…potent shall we say? Your blood smells delicious and Jasper has just recently switched to our vegetarian ways, so I do not want to risk anything. Even Edward barely kept himself from biting you and he has the most control, besides Carlisle that I have ever witnessed."

"Edward almost bit me?" I couldn't believe that, he did not even seem phased by me, more angry than anything. I voiced this opinion to Alice who just giggled, which was weird because I did not consider this funny.

"Let me guess, he was glaring at you, his eyes were dark, and his fists were clenched?" Alice asked me and I slowly nodded my head, wondering where this was going. "Bella, he was trying to restrain himself from jumping you!" My face grew hot again and this time it was from my dirty mind imagining Edward jumping me in a very different way.

"Bella, you have a very imaginative mind!" I blushed even more and Alice giggled. "Back to the matter at hand, you are Edward's singer, your blood would be the absolute most delicious blood Edward would ever taste, if he was going to bite you, which trust me, I know, he wont." Walking over to Edward's piano I contemplated what I had learned. So Edward was constantly at edge trying to resist killing me? No wonder the guy was so grumpy all the time, I would be too if there was a delicious slice of cake being dangled in front of my face that I could not eat.

"Oh! Dear Edward will be here in twenty seconds." Instantly my heart started beating faster and I started to feel anxious. I wanted to slap myself, this boy wants to kill me and here I am lusting after him. Damn my hormones.

"Calm down Bella, sheesh you are going to have a heart attack if you keep going like that." Shooting Alice a sheepish look I pretended I had to tie my shoe and ducked my head down as Edward walked through the door.

"Alice, B-"

"Bella!" Alice squealed at Edward who she interrupted.

"Okay, Bella." At first it confused me as to why Edward asked no questions, before I remembered he could read minds and probably saw everything we had discussed. Suddenly I saw his head whip to mine and I saw Alice smirk a little bit. I instantly flushed, she showed him my piano fantasy.

"Evil little pixie." I mumbled under my breath but of course Alice was able to hear and she started giggling like mad as Edward just stood there staring at me. He finally shook himself out of it and slowly turned back to Alice.

"I spoke with Jasper and he decided that it would be best for us to move as quickly as we can." Edward spoke quickly and I could barely catch his words. Alice stared at him for a second before he scowled. "I do not know yet, but if she was able to escape than there is not much that I can do." Alice nodded and suddenly zoned out. I watched, wishing I could see what was happening. Edward growled and turned to me, "What does that mean!?" he shrieked.

"I have no idea! Every time I get to that point everything just stops! I get flashes of her future from a few years from now so I know she doesn't die, but I do not understand why I cant see anything else!" Alice told Edward and I could hear the pure frustration in her voice. Suddenly I felt a sense of calm wash over me and I saw Alice breath deeper and smile.

"Thanks Jazz, I needed that." she said, and I assumed Jazz was short for Jasper.

"Jasper did that?" I asked, deciding that even though I had no idea what the two vampires were talking about I deserved some answers.

"He has the ability to feel other's emotions and control them." That sounded more annoying than helpful and I instantly felt sad for Jasper, but realized that would make it worse for him and tried to imagine the happiest memory I could.

"When are we going?" Alice asked, Edward and her now ignoring me again. I glared at the two of them but they ignored me, or just did not see my look of annoyance.

"Now, Bella, are you ready?" he turned to me and I felt myself wanting to say no. I did not want to leave this place. Alice was such a nice person, and Edward was gorgeous and I had the urge to get to know him. I bit my lip and thought of Jacob, who was risking his life right now to try and save, I couldn't leave him.

I nodded. Edward nodded and looked to Alice. "Go to Jasper, if you see anything happening, tell me." Alice nodded and walked to the door. Before she opened it she turned around and I was immediately wrapped around her cold arms.

"Oh Bella, you are such a wonderful girl, and I know that if things were different we would be the best of friends!" I knew I was being crazy but I felt myself fighting back tears. This girl, vampire or not, was there for me and reassuring during one of the scariest moments of my life. Edward and her were risking everything by helping me escape, I could tell it in their eyes.

"Thank you for everything Alice." I smiled as best I could and Alice sent me a sad smile before running out of the door. As the door softly closed I awkwardly stood alone in the room, looking every where…except at Edward. This was the first time we were alone that I was not completely afraid of him.

"Well, I guess we should be going now." Edward spoke and I nodded. I slowly raised my eyes to meet his and I bit my lip as I felt myself unreasonably sad to leave him. "We don't have much time, we need to move quickly. It would be easier if I could carry you…would that be alright?" YES! My mind screamed on the inside. I craved for his arms to hold me, no matter how cold they would feel. I nodded my head and Edward nodded also.

He slowly walked to me and picked me up, bridal style. "Shouldn't we get married before you carry me over the threshold?" Yeah, I have no idea where that bout of confidence came from. It figures I would have word vomit in front of him during our last meeting. Edward flashed me a crooked smile and I thanked the lord that I was in his arms, otherwise I would have been on the ground with my jelly legs.

If I could have Edward smile at me like that again I would say all of the stupid things running through my head at that moment. "You might want to close your eyes." My breathing hitched and I closed my eyes as I felt his cool breath float across my face. Suddenly I felt that we were moving, although I could not tell how fast so I stupidly opened my eyes and instantly closed them. We were going faster than I had ever seen someone move, even a person in a car, I reflexively held on to Edward tighter.

Being in his arms felt so right. It did not matter that I barely knew him, that he was a vampire, that I would never see him again, no, all that mattered was being in his arms at that moment, it was perfect.

Of course moments end, especially perfect ones, when you do not want them to. I felt my cell phone start to buzz and I gasped, I hoped Edward was too preoccupied with running to hear my phone. I slowly grabbed the phone through my pocket and tried to silent it. Abruptly Edward stopped running and he almost dropped me at his sudden loss of speed. I opened my eyes and saw him looking straight at my pocket.

"Are you going to answer that? It is distracting." Edward didn't seem angry, I grabbed my phone and grew hopeful as I saw Jacobs name splayed across the screen. I bit my lip and saw Edward staring at my phone.

Thinking he wanted me to answer it, I did. "Hello?"

"Where are you!?" I heard Jacob say in to the phone, I could hear his labored breathing and instantly grew worried for his safety.

"I am fine, where are you?" I heard Jacob stop moving.

"You are fine? Bella, you are being held captive by vampires, stop being concerned for everyone else's well being for five seconds and just worry about yourself! I am here, its time to get you out of the leech's grasp." I let out a loud breath as I found out Jacob was safe. I would never be able to live with myself if he got hurt trying to save me.

"I am right by the wall surrounding the castle."

"Okay, Bella, remember when I told you to scream?" he asked and I nodded my head and said yes.

"Good, well yell my name baby." I could hear Jacob's wink through the phone and I found myself smiling even though both of us could be killed and I was having a phone call standing next to a vampire.

"Okay, one moment." I opened my mouth and I turned to see Edward glaring at my phone. "I, uh-"

"If you scream there will be a group of vampires out here in an instant. And they will kill you and your…friend." I shook my head.

"No, he doesn't have to worry about vampires." Edward laughed and shook his head. He walked towards me slowly and I took a step back as he took one towards me. Eventually he was pressing me against the wall and I held by breath.

"Oh he doesn't? How adorable, you standing up for your boyfriend's strength. Trust me, he doesn't stand a chance against a vampire." As hott as I felt at that moment, and as mesmerized as I was by his proximity I would not let him insult Jacob.

"This isn't the first time Jacob has saved me from vampires!" I told him and to my credit I actually surprised him. Suddenly he growled and shook his head.

"I told you not to say anything that could give your identity away!" Edward growled at me and I grew faintly scared at that moment.

"Well, that's not my fault, you made me angry! Its hard to not say anything at all about yourself!" Defending myself seemed to be futile and he shook his head and I watched as he smiled slowly.

"This Jacob of yours has saved you from vampires before? Enlighten me." I bit my lip and tried not to dwell on the memory.

"Well, there was a clan of three vampires and one of them "tracked" me and then Sam…took care of him and his mate, came after me a year later. Jacob and I were alone and he, well he…took care of her as well." Edward was giving me a weird look and I wished that I was the vampire who could read minds at that moment.

"You need to learn to not tell so much information to strangers. What if you couldn't really trust me?" I stared at him and I honestly had no idea what to say to him.

"I trust you. I don't know why. I just do. You remind me of the vampires that live by us, they don't drink human blood they-"

'Buzzzzzzzz' I glanced at my phone and saw that it was Jacob. I looked at Edward and he glared at the phone but nodded.

"Jacob, I am here." I said in a normal voice, I was hoping he was close enough to hear. After a minute I said it a little bit louder. I opened my mouth to say it again when I heard the stone crack.

Edward grabbed me and pulled me away from the wall as Jacob bust through the stone. My eyes were wide, and I was anticipating the rush of vampires that would be bound to be rushing towards us now.

I heard growling and looked up to see Jacob glaring at Edward who was holding me and growling.

"Get your hands off of her bloodsucker!" Jacob shouted angrily. His eyes were dark, fierce, and completely angry. I had honestly never seen Jacob look hotter.

"Bella, get over here please." Jacob spoke slowly, never taking his eyes off Edward. I hesitated for a moment, should I say something to Edward. He was the one who helped me get away. "Isabella!" Jacob said and I jumped. I don't think I had ever heard Jacob call me Isabella and I knew instantly that he was scared, not angry. I ran over to him and he grabbed me with his arm, still keeping his eyes locked on Edward's.

"Gross, you reek." I tried not to laugh at Jacob's face.

"Sorry." Jacob nodded and started to slowly walk backwards, his eyes still on Edward who was staring at me.

"Wait Jake. I have to thank him." I wished I had a camera at that moment because Jacob's shocked face was priceless.

"No."

"Jacob, he helped me, he's not like the rest of them!"

"I don't care Bella he is a vampire!"

I grabbed Jacob's face and made him look at my pleading eyes. "He doesn't drink human blood Jacob, he's like the newlyweds!" Jacob sighed at the same time that Edward stood straight up.

"What newlyweds?" Edward asked.

"It does not matter, Bells! Apologize so we can get out of this vile city!" I looked at Jacob and nodded my head. I looked at Edward, who was staring intently at Jacob this time.

He started shaking his head. "This is horrible, you have just completely endangered yourself more so than previously!" Edward shouted to me. That confused me completely. I did not say anything, and Jacob was with me and we were about to escape. I decided not to dwell on it.

"Thank you for everything Edward, I really appreciate it." He stared at me and I felt as if I was going to cry. I stared at him as Jacob threw me on his back and started to sprint back to our hotel. I stared at Edward until my eyes got dry and painful from holding them open. I could feel them tearing up as I realized I had just seen him for the last time.

**Okay so this one was short, sorry, the next ones will be longer, I just didn't think anything else belonged in this chapter. And no this is not the end, it is only the beggining!**

**Please review! I don't want to begg but I love reviews, what author doesn't? : ) **

**Special thanks to the following for reviewing!**

**Sassybia**

**P.S.-If anything was confusing in this chapter, feel free to tell me so I can clear things up : ) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns everything, I just have the plot**

**Words can not express how sorry I am for the delay of this chapter. I would tell all of you why this has taken so long but honestly I'm sure you would rather just read the story : ) I promise that from now on Chapters will be updated as smoothly as they had been previously and I sincerely apologize for the dry spell that occurred. **

**Chapter Six**

_**Previously:**_

_"It does not matter, Bells! Apologize so we can get out of this vile city!" I looked at Jacob and nodded my head. I looked at Edward, who was staring intently at Jacob this time._

_He started shaking his head. "This is horrible, you have just completely endangered yourself more so than previously!" Edward shouted to me. That confused me completely. I did not say anything, and Jacob was with me and we were about to escape. I decided not to dwell on it._

_"Thank you for everything Edward, I really appreciate it." He stared at me and I felt as if I was going to cry. I stared at him as Jacob threw me on his back and started to sprint back to our hotel. I stared at Edward until my eyes got dry and painful from holding them open. I could feel them tearing up as I realized I had just seen him for the last time._

**EPOV**

I was not aware of how long I stood, staring at the spot where she once was. Stone was all around me, people from the city were crowding around the gaping hole in the wall, and I could distinctly hear the sound of vampires sprinting to my location. None of that mattered though. The only thing that mattered to me was that she was gone, and I would never see her again.

Eventually I heard the voice that I had been dreading, "Good job Cullen, I am impressed." Jane.

I turned to the small girl and had the extreme urge to throw her in to a wall. "Keep your opinions to yourself, dear." I slowly turned so I was facing Aro. "I do believe you have an explanation for all of this, Edward," I nodded and gave him my hand, knowing there was no way around it. I saw in his mind as the images of the recent events flew through his head. "Hmm, I see, interesting."

I knew that I was in trouble. He saw my plan to help her escape, he saw me make no move to stop her from leaving with that boy, and he saw the pained look on my face as I watched her go.

"Well, do not worry Edward, she will be back shortly." Aro spoke with a smile and I had to fight to keep myself composed.

"What do you mean? She is gone. She escaped a little while ago, I watched her!" Jane smirked at me and shook her head.

'_Silly little Cullen.' _Even in her thoughts Jane was still able to sound malicious. "Do not be so foolish Cullen, we have the city surrounded. We have the ability to shut everything down if we have to. Do you really think we can't capture a stupid human girl? She will be sucked dry before the sun falls." Instantly I was in a defensive position, growling at Jane.

"Now, now Edward, calm down. There is no need to fret. The girl has probably been captured as we speak, however, she will not be eaten by anyone…but you." I got out of my bent position and stood up straight.

"What? I do not drink the blood of humans, sir." I was utterly confused as to why Aro would want to 'reward' me with a singer's blood, after I disobeyed orders.

"Right, well I still hold you to your objective Mr. Cullen, I want the girl to join us." Aro gave me a look that was just daring me to argue with him; of course I have always been stubborn.

"I cannot do that sir; I do not believe that changing a human just because we want to is right. She still has a whole life to live, who am I to take that away from her?"

"Oh but Edward, think of what you are giving her! No longer will she have to live with the fear of death, she can live and live and live forever. You are taking away a mere boring, mortal life, and giving the gift of immortality and endless possibilities." I shook my head slightly; I never believed changing humans for curiosity was right. "Carlisle can do it Edward, so can you."

"Carlisle did it to save me, Esme and Rosalie! He did not do it for fun he did it because he had to!" I knew that I was being risky by speaking so fiercely with Aro; he could sentence me to death with a snap of his fingers if he chose to. As I looked at him though and noticed his mind was blank, I got a feeling of dread in the pit of my stomach.

"Let me help you then, if you do not turn her, tonight she will be my dinner." With that I watched as he spun and walked away.

'_And clean up that mess Mr. Cullen!'_ I fought the urge to glare at his retreating figure.

"Aww, poor Cullen, what will he do? You know, if you ever need help I am just a call away." Jane ran her hand down my arm and then ran to Aro. I shivered from repulsion. Did Jane just hit on me? I hope not, that would be revolting.

I ordered some of the vampire workers to clean and repair the wall and I headed off to speak with Alice to see if she had any visions. I never considered myself religious but for the first time in a while I found myself wanting to pray that I would not have to change an innocent girl. No one deserved to roam the planet forever; it was cruel in the worst of ways.

* * *

"Alice, it's me open up!" I knocked on her door forcefully, almost punching through it. I growled in impatience as I waited for her to come let me in to her and Jasper's rooms. Shouldn't she have seen me coming to her room in a vision and just been waiting for me? I knocked again and I heard Jasper rather than Alice through the door.

"_I am coming Edward, hold your panties would you. Alice isn't here at the moment, Aro summoned her." _I read Jasper's thoughts and instantly got worried, why would Aro want to speak to Alice? Was she okay? What was going on?

Jasper opened the door and shook his head at me. "Looking good Edward." I saw myself through his mind and almost grimaced. My hair was all over the place and I looked distraught and if I had the need to sleep I would say it looked like I hadn't slept in ages.

"Let me in Jasper I need to discuss some things with you." He moved aside and let me come in to his room. I perched myself on his desk, leaning against it, I felt too tense to sit down. "How about we start with Alice, why did Aro summon her?"

Jasper sighed and sat down on one of the many exquisite chairs placed in the room. Although Alice never entertained guests in her rooms she was always prepared in case the need arise. "He summoned her because she asked to speak with him earlier."

That confused me instantly. Alice could not stand any of the Volturi. The Volturi tended to try and exploit Alice's power and use it for selfish reasons. They often got angry and hostile when Alice could not see what they wanted her to see. "Why would she do that?"

"She had a vision just after Bella left." Right away I felt a tug of pain that I would never see the foolish human girl again.

"A vision of what?" Jasper shook his head no and when I tried to look in his mind I discovered him reciting all of the generals who ever fought in a war, starting with the Peloponnesians.

"Jasper, tell me what her vision was now!" I growled at him for not telling me information that could be very valuable to protecting Bella. Bella. My beautiful Bella, I heard the mutt call her and although it was ironic that that was the name Alice chose for her I could not think of a more suitable name for my angel.

Jasper was grilling me hard and it was extremely annoying. "What?"

"Nothing." He replied but I could tell that he was looking at me for a reason. I dropped it for now, not wanting to get distracted from my original reason for coming here. "The determination is coming off of you in waves Edward, but I assure you that Alice will have my balls if I tell you anything."

Again I found myself growling at one of my best friends. "Damnit Jasper! Since when are you completely whipped? I just need to know if this vision has anything to do with my Bella!"

Jasper raised an eyebrow at me and lightly drummed his fingers on his desk. We stared at each other for a while, neither one of us wanting to break first. "You called her 'my Bella' this is dangerous Edward. Maybe you should let Alice and I handle this."

I was stunned for a moment, I had not realized that I referred to her as 'my' Bella; she was most certainly not mine. She was with a dog, she would never want me. Regardless of that I was frustrated with Jasper and decided to just go straight to the source; Alice would eventually cave and tell me what she saw. Without saying goodbye I stormed out of the room and walked down the hallway. For the second time that day I prayed that I wouldn't see my Bella in these hallways again.

* * *

**BPOV**

After what seemed like a millennia, Jake finally slowed down his break neck speed and I was able to open my eyes for the first time in hours. My vision was blurry first and I had to rub my eyes to get the sleep out of them, not that I had slept at all while on his back, quite the opposite actually. My eyes were just not accustomed to being closed for such a long time and I knew if I had opened them I would have vomited everywhere.

I looked down at my other had and realized that not only was I still clutching to his back, I had a death grip on his fur and I quickly let go, quickly apologizing. I shook my head and awkwardly stumbled off of his back once he slowed down to a stop.

"Shut up Bells. I just crashed through a wall. Do you really think that your puny little girl hands are going to hurt me? You really are stupid today aren't you?" He said after he transformed back. I grumbled under my breath about not being stupid but stopped when Jake shot me a look. I guess maybe I was a tad bit thick today. I remembered that he was naked and quickly glanced away blushing.

I threw the backpack that Jacob had packed for us quickly at our hotel so that he could put clothes on. I distracted myself as he got dressed by looking around and trying to figure out where we were. I noticed that we were in a completely unfamiliar place; then again I was unfamiliar with most of the places in Europe so this was not bizarre.

"Where are we?' I asked quietly and slowly looked over my shoulder to see if Jacob had his goods covered at least. He did and I turned around and walked over to him again. Of course me being me, I stumbled and glared at the offending tree root that had tripped me. When I looked back up, Jake was staring at me, his gaze unwavering. It was extremely unnerving and I found my eyes looking away from him, searching for something to focus on.

"Bells. What. The. Fuck. Were. You. Thinking?" I sighed and looked in to his angry eyes. I knew that I was at fault and I deserved this verbal beat down, but that did not mean I enjoyed being yelled at by my best friend.

"I was just exploring. I know you hate the smell, I was trying to save you the trouble of sightseeing with the stench."

"Yeah so making me break in to their head quarters and talk to one was your solution?" he raised his eyebrows. Okay now I know that I am at fault, but he can be so infuriating at times, and I hate when people talk to me in a condescending tone.

"Well it is not as if I was planning on being kidnapped. That wasn't part of the plan!"

"Hello! It is you! Bella Swan! You attract danger like it is your job! Did you really believe that you could walk around with all of these bloodsuckers and then make friends and get all buddy buddy with them?"

I huffed and threw my hands in the air. "Excuse me! In case you did not realize, or forgot already, three of them RESCUED me and SAVED MY LIFE!" I yelled in his face. I was tired of him acting so superior to me, I was older than him, and I could make my own decisions.

Jacob laughed and then suddenly ran up to me and got in my face. He grabbed my arms and shook me slightly. "No Bella! I saved your life! They may have been trying to save your soul so you could become one of….. One of…. THEM but I saved your HUMAN life!" he breathed heavily and let go of my arms.

"You do not even know them!" Jake shook his head and took a step away from me.

"Oh and you do Bella?" We both stopped yelling and I took the time to glare down at my chest as it was heaving due to my inability to stay in shape. I slowly brought my eyes up and noticed that Jake was perfectly composed, minus the red face and heated look he was shooting me.

While I was running for my life earlier on, with a vampire chasing me, I had craved this confrontation. I had prayed for Jacob to yell at me and lecture me about how stupid I was. But now that I was safe, I did not feel like listening to it. I understood that it was stupid for me to go exploring by myself and Jacob could lecture me on and on about being safe but those three vampires helped me and saved my life more so then he did.

"I am not going to stand here and listen to you downgrade the act that they did Jake. I may not know them as well as you know me but I know that they are extremely compassionate people and-"

"Oh my God!" Jacob threw his hands in the air and stalked away from me. At this point he was just being immature. He needed to understand that they helped me and that he could not just stand there and insult them willy nilly.

"They are some of the nicest people I have ever met!"

"Oh yeah, I am sure they donate money to Children's hospitals and homeless shelters on the weekends as well!"

I glared at him because now he was just being completely immature. "Actually Edward may have mentioned it!"

"So now you are on first name basis with them?"

"Yes one tends to try and learn the names of the people _saving her life_. They were very well mannered and habitable to me."

Jake snorted. "Oh I am sure they were."

"They were! And on top of everything, Edward was dazzling!"

…..Silence.

I did not just say that out loud to Jacob. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. The forest we were in was extremely quiet, it seemed that even the birds realized the implications of my statement and had shut up to hear what would happen next.

I heard Jacob take a deep breath. "He…"Dazzled"… you?" I gulped and nodded, still not opening my eyes. I was generally a courageous person to a certain extent, but even though I had just ran from a castle full of vampires that would love to drain my blood, I was more scared of the look I would certainly see on my best friend's face.

I realized that standing in silence was probably not helping Jacob's thinning patience; I decided to be a big girl and try to explain the situation to him. I craved the anger that I had two minutes ago, this would be much easier if I was still angry."Well, he was charming. He was a gentleman. He did everything he could to keep me safe."

I heard Jacob growl and I opened my eyes in time to see him punch a tree. I flinched as the loud crack filled the air and watched with wide eyes as the innocent tree fell to the ground. "Stop being so Naïve Bella!" He is a killing machine! Every part of his existence is designed to entice silly little girls such as you. They are built to enthrall and then kill humans."

"Not Edward." I spoke with determination in my voice. I know that I seemed naïve and foolish and I did not care if Jake thought of me as a silly little girl. The truth was that Edward, although he seemed like he hated me half of the time, also risked his soul to save me. Not only did he risk his soul, he risked his whole family, just to protect me. I know that he may not have a beating heart such as the one I had, I did know that he had one of the biggest hearts I had ever seen.

He sacrificed himself for me, a girl he did not know. And for what reason? I still had no idea. Did he save girls all the time? It was possible, although Alice had expressed her delight that Edward was helping me, she did mention that Edward was not one to date.

Dating Edward. Just the thought sent a shiver down my spine. I was not that delusional to believe that Edward would ever want to date me or have anything else to do with me for that matter. He was a good person, he saved my life and that was that. The ridiculous butterflies that I felt in my stomach when I spoke or thought his name were pointless because he wasn't saving me to save _me_, he would have saved any innocent in that situation.

I needed Jake to see that Edward was a good soul. "He may be a vampire but he saved my life when he did not have to."

"Grow up Bella! Not everyone lives in a fairytale would. Eventually you need to wake up and see that a vampire will never be your prince charming."

"Right, but you are!" The anger that I had previously desired was starting to surface and without filtering my thoughts I spat them out at Jake.

Jake stopped the pacing that he had been doing for the past few minutes. The trail that he had been walking on was now similar to a ditch being that he had been stomping on it so harshly. "What?" He looked up at me in utter confusion and I bit my lip.

I did not know whether or not I should continue with this line of thought. I hated bringing up the fact that Jake was clearly in love with me while I had no feelings towards him other than friendship, I never thought that it was fair. I could not let him be so stubborn though and insult the person who saved my life though. Jake and I tend to fight a lot but we always fight to the end, when the person who is wrong finally sees reason.

"That is why you are angry. Because for once someone else was there to 'be my prince charming' and save me. And you are angry that it was not you. You cannot stand that someone else helped me. And not just anyone but an attractive vampire." As I was done speaking I watched as Jacob sat down on the tree he had knocked down before.

I watched as my best friend put his head in his hands and sighed. For a moment I had the urge to run over and hug him. The fact that our argument was not yet over stopped me though. "Bells, I am angry because I almost lost my best friend. I woke up to you frantically calling me, telling me you were kidnapped! I thought that you were going to die before I even had the chance to leave the hotel. I had to go run and save my best friend from the creatures who made me the way I am. I thought I was going to lose your Bells. I thought you were sucked dry." I put my head down and again bit my lip.

Jake was right, he had gone through a hell of a lot today and I just stood here and argued with him as if I was a child. I sighed and prepared to apologize but was cut off as he started to speak again.

"And now you are standing here, telling me I should be thanking some of the fuckers who kidnapped you? Well I am sorry if I find it a little difficult to be thankful to the ones who 'dazzled' you-"

"Jake! You don't understand! If it wasn't for them I would be DEAD!"

"No Bella! _You_ don't understand! If it wasn't for them you would not be in that position! This whole thing is absurd. You are defending these leeches as if they are your best friends! Vampires are not best friend material Bells."

"Oh and you are? Stop acting as if you are not as dangerous as them! You can hurt me just as much as they can, just as fast as they can! I guess you forgot about what happened with Sam and Emily." As soon as the words were out of my mouth I knew that they were too much. I had crossed an unspoken line between him and I and I could not go back.

It was not my intention to hurt Jacob. He is my best friend and I knew he was a danger to me at all. The fact that he could change in to a wolf did not bother me at all, I knew he was just a big teddy bear to me; in fact sometimes I even fell asleep while lying on him while he was transformed. I looked at him and saw that he had stood up and turned his back to me. I felt horrible for hurting him like that.

Jake always felt that he was never good enough for me because he was the way he was. He often told me that I should get a normal best friend that I deserved better than a freak like him. But I loved him, regardless of what animal he was able to turn in to.

"Jake I-"

"Don't."

I put my head down on my knees and sighed. This vacation is a disaster. I lifted my head as I heard what sounded like a twig breaking in the distance. I didn't even blink before I was thrown on Jake's back and we ran some more. I hugged Jake's fur close to me. The warmth helped calm my nerves slightly.

Even with the comfort of Jake I still felt the fear clawing at my chest. Was this a vampire coming to end my life? And then there was also a bubble of hope. "Edward." I softly whispered. I couldn't be positive with all of the wind blowing in my face but it had sounded as if Jake had growled when I spoke his name.

I sighed and wondered how I got myself in to these situations. I turned my head slightly and tried to stare behind Jake. I could not make much out and was beginning to get dizzy watching all the trees pass by me. Nevertheless I continued to stare longingly, hoping to catch a glimpse of that wild bronze hair. I've officially gone mad.

* * *

**Sooo what do you think? I know that that chapter was not extremely interesting, more juicy things will be occurring next chapter. I realize this is kind of a cliffy seeing as how they are being chased by someone, but you will find out next chapter I promise!**

**So review and tell me what you think!**

**And once again I am sincerely sorry for the wait!**

**Special thanks to:**

**Lady Zoe, Mo-Jansen, Starpilot, Rakusa, Sweetie7Smiled, HeavenlyAngel34. For Reviewing, you guys are awesome : ) **


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Everything is owned by Stephanie Meyer, except for this particular plot.

A/N- I hope ya'll enjoy this. I am sorry it has taken so long. I know I previously stated that I was not going to have any more huge gaps in between writing but I hit a wall so to speak and was consumed by real life. This time I promise I will continue posting, I already have the next chapter written. I do not plan on updating a chapter until I have the next one written, to ensure that no more huge gaps between updates occur. Once again sorry for the wait, hope its worth it.

Previously:_Even with the comfort of Jake I still felt the fear clawing at my chest. Was this a vampire coming to end my life? And then there was also a bubble of hope. "Edward." I softly whispered. I couldn't be positive with all of the wind blowing in my face but it had sounded as if Jake had growled when I spoke his name._

_I sighed and wondered how I got myself in to these situations. I turned my head slightly and tried to stare behind Jake. I could not make much out and was beginning to get dizzy watching all the trees pass by me. Nevertheless I continued to stare longingly, hoping to catch a glimpse of that wild bronze hair. I've officially gone mad._

Chapter Seven

BPOV

I never prided myself on having stamina. I was horrible when it came to most physical activities, which would help to explain why Gym was always my worst grade in High school (something Charlie could never understand.) On top of that, I never considered myself to be a lucky person but considering my athletically challenged self was currently being saved for the third time that day by someone who was able to run at breakneck speeds for large distances, I was contemplating asking Jacob to stop somewhere to purchase a lottery ticket. Then again, we aren't in the United States… I wasn't even sure if they had lotteries in other countries.

Jacob's growl broke me out of my tirade and I opened my eyes briefly only to squeeze them shut tightly a second later. If I was able to look around me I could figure out why Jacob was growling in a menacing way. Once more I found another fault within myself. Motion sickness.

Suddenly I heard a bang up ahead and Jake quickly froze. Unfortunately for me, from the shock of the noise my grip loosened from his fur which made me unprepared for the sudden cease of movement, flinging me from his back and landing hard on the ground.

"Ugh." I moaned slightly, the pain in my backside increasing with each second. Jacob growled at me and when I looked in to the wolf's brown eyes I was caught with a look of warning. He jerked his head motioning for me to get behind him. I was unaware of the reason for this, momentarily forgetting about the bang which caused Jake to stop in the first place.

"You couldn't have given me even a little bit of warning before sending me off on my merry way?" I seethed sarcastically. Jacob growled at me louder and I shook my head in annoyance. "Fuck you Jake! Just because you are angry that I found a vampire attractive does not give you any reason to treat me like shit. As much as I absolutely _love_ being catapulted from your back, my ass disagrees and asks that you grow the fuck up and get over it!" I breathed heavily and glared at Jacob.

I was expecting him to have morphed back by now. If there was one thing that Jacob never missed out on it was arguing with me, especially when I was being as whiny as I was. I was shocked to see that he was entirely on edge, all of his muscles were tensed and he didn't even appear to have been listening to what I said.

It was then, wondering why he was acting the way he was, that I remembered the bang that caused him to stop. As I looked ahead of us I noticed a rather large tree was blocking our path, and it looked as though someone had forcefully put it there. I quickly scrambled to get up and move behind my scary, overprotective friend.

I stood up and noticed that Jake was rather far from me. Not too far that he wouldn't be able to protect me, but far enough that I was still frightened. I turned to run over to him when I stepped on my shoelace and went flying face first towards the ground. I grimaced and went to move my hands out in front of me to at least somewhat protect myself. Although I knew that the pain and a broken nose would be inevitable.

Imagine my surprise when I never touched the ground.

* * *

EPOV

"Oh Edward! It is so lovely to hear from you! You don't call enough honey, your father and I miss you so much!" I sighed as Esme gushed to me on the phone. I hated to have to ruin her mood and inform her this wasn't just a random phone call to check in.

"Esme, is Carlisle home? It's urgent." I could hear Esme gasp, an all human habit she picked up after all these years. I could hear her softly call out to Carlisle. I could hear him speak to her but they were talking too softly for me to make out their words through the phone.

"He's right here Edward, be careful okay? I love you." I heard her start to pass the phone and I quickly called out to her.

"Esme?"

I heard her hold her breath for a moment before replying. "Yes Edward?"

"I miss you too. And I love you, I promise I will get us out of here soon." I imagined the look on my surrogate mother's face and wished in that moment I was there to give her a hug. It was not often that I reached out and gave affection to others, but I will always have a soft spot for the woman who did everything she could to try and keep our pseudo family together.

"Son, you needed me?" There were times when Carlisle enjoyed slowly discussing matters and debating them, and then there were times like this when he just knew when I needed to get straight to the point.

"I have a problem," I proceeded to explain to him my day so far and provide him with all the information he would need to help me in this situation.

After a moment of silence Carlisle sighed. "You know I have never agreed with changing others unless it was absolutely necessary Edward."

"I share those beliefs with you as well, which is why I am lost."

"Son, there are never easy decisions. And sometimes the advice you may have been looking for is not the advice that you will receive. There is a moral battle at stake, I know you Edward. I know you think that changing the girl would be cursing her. You must look at the other outcome though, if you chose to not change her the Volturi are powerful Edward, they get what they desire. It is not common for a member of the Volturi to quit and back down from a challenge no matter how small. By letting this girl go it would be as if they were showing other vampires that it is okay to break the rules, to them it would be showing weakness. The Volturi will stop at nothing to kill her Edward. Consider that you have an opportunity to save her."

"You consider condemning her to the life of a soulless monster to be saving her?" To say I was incredulous would be an understatement. Here my own father figure was advising me that changing this innocent women from a human to a vampire is her best option.

"Don't sound so shocked Edward. I have always looked at my life as something of a blessing as well as a curse. I get to live every day of my existence with my mate, the woman I will always love. I have a wonderful loving family that I would do anything for. And I get to live my dream of helping others by practicing medicine. As much as the desire to grow old is there, I am beyond grateful of the life I live now and do not regret what I am."

I sighed. "Yes that may be true. What is also true is that half of your family has been split from you due to "talents and skills" caused by this curse. Not everyone is as lucky as you and Esme and Alice and jasper and of course Rose and Emmett. Let's face it, its not always easy to find your mate and what if she doesn't find her mate? I am forcing her to live a cold life, everyday and every night the same. No one to be there with you, no friends outside vampires, a lonely existence constantly shadowed by self loathing and misery. I wouldn't wish that upon anyone, and I certainly will not be the one to inflict that on to an innocent!"

Out of habit I noticed that I was breathing faster. I looked around my room for the first time and noticed how delectable it smelled. Her strong, mouth watering scent was still in the air, taunting the monster in me, and tugging slightly on my heart…if I had one.

"Edward. We all love you, you are never alone you know that. If you changed her we would all be there for her. We would all help. Maybe the Volturi will even grant all of you to leave Volterra. They have strict policies on Newborns and due to security reasons strictly prohibit them from being in the city. Think about it, not only would you be reuniting the family, you'd be saving the girl from a horrid death and maybe even finding love along the way."

I thought about what he was saying. Carlisle was one of the smartest people I had ever encountered. He was also incredibly wise and I trusted his opinion and his advice more than anyone else. He had helped me through many dilemmas throughout my vampire life, although none of them had ever been as severe as this one. Maybe if the Volturi did capture the girl and the only option to prevent them from killing her would be to change her I would consider it. Nothing would make Esme more happy than having her family together. And I could always use a mate. Wait.

"Love? Who said anything about feelings "

Carlisle chuckled on the other line and it did nothing but agitate me. " Oh Edward, I have known you for over a century, I have never heard you this frazzled before. The way you speak about her and when you voice her name, you are absolutely transparent. It's about time."

I rolled my eyes. I did not have feelings for the human. The idea was ludicrous it would never work out and I was too dangerous for her. Besides who knows if she would even ever consider me as her lover…wait, where did that come from?

"I am not doing this for selfish reasons. There is still hope that she will get away safely without the Volturi catching them. Then there will be no need to change her or ruin her life, things will go back to the way they were." I spoke with conviction but inside I was cringing. It was sick of me but a small part of myself wanted her to be caught, so I could see her again.

"Edward, it would be a miracle if a human could get away from the Volturi unscathed, you know that. I hate to be negative but the chances are you will face this problem head on."

I could tell by the tone of Carlisle's voice that he was surprised in my outlook. Normally I was the pessimistic one in my family. Even Rose yelled at me from time to time for being negative and she was the biggest ice queen I had ever encountered. It was not like me to have hope and be optimistic, but Isabella had one powerful ally on her side and I believed that with his help they might just be safe.

"Oh, how could I have forgot, she has a werewolf as a companion. That is who I handed her to as she escaped." The line was silent for a moment and I was unsurprised. Carlisle was the type of man who contemplated everything before he spoke, one of the reasons why talking to him was always helpful.

"Hmm that is interesting and that most certainly increases her chances of escape. How absolutely curious. Well Edward, I hope for your sake that she gets enough distance between herself and that retched city. Be careful son, let me know what happens."

I nodded my head even though he couldn't see and went to hang up the phone. I wasn't one to linger after a conversation. I asked what I needed to ask, got my answer and then ended the call. Cellphones were not a leisurely activity for me, they were meant for business. Alice was the one who led the weekly phone calls to Carlisle and Esme, not me.

Before I hit the end button I thought of one more thing. "Wait. Carlisle!"

"Yes Edward?"

I contemplated my question for a moment, wondering if I was over thinking things. I decided that if anyone could give me an answer, even if it wasn't right away it would be Carlisle. "As Isabella was leaving with her…_friend_ … she mentioned that she knew of 'newlyweds' and that they also shared the same feeding lifestyle as us. This might be crazy, but the coincidence seems too likely. Aren't Rosalie and Emmett staying up in Forks, right by the reservation? And didn't they mention a while back running in to a werewolf? Do you think it could be one in the same?"

I waited once again for Carlisle's response. "I will look in to it Edward, if that is what you want. But I think it might be best to let this theory go. If the girl gets away you wouldn't want Aro to see it from you, it would lead him straight to where she lives after all…if you are correct in your assumption."

Once again Carlisle was correct and I quickly thanked him and bid him farewell. I laid back on my couch and inhaled her sweet scent. I imagined what it would be like if we had met in a world where I was human and there was nothing holding us apart. For a moment I let myself dream…and then I quickly realized what I was doing.

I was wrong for her. I couldn't desire her in a romantic way. Hell I couldn't even stand in the same room as her without having the urge to suck her dry. How would that relationship work? _It wouldn't Edward. _ I reminded myself. It wouldn't work.

From now on I promised myself that I would stop thinking of what could be and ensure that I saved the girl from an otherwise treacherous fate.

As I sat there staring at the ceiling thinking of ways to help and breathing in her scent, the answer came to me like a tidal wave. A werewolf was strong yes, and was faster than the average human, but a werewolf wasn't as fast as a vampire, and it was most certainly not as fast as me. Add that to the fact that werewolves need to rest and I realized that sitting around my room and moping would not save this girls life. I needed to go find them and carry her to safety, literally.

With that thought I bolted from the castle as fast as possible. Once safely outside I hopped in my Volvo and drove as fast as I could to the city limits. I parked my baby on the side of the road and took off running. I could faintly smell her delicious scent, even if it was coated with a horrible aroma of dog and I followed it.

A minute in to my journey I received a text message from Alice.

_Don't worry about the car, Jasper and I are on our way to get it now. Be careful and try not to sneak up on the mutt. 3 _

I snapped my phone shut and quickly took off. Following her scent was easy and I ran through the trees and up and down the hills of Italy. I knew from my hunting habits that I was being led deep within Abruzzo National Park, one of the few forests in Italy. Deer and boar were common in the park and although I would love to wrestle down one of the bears, they were an endangered species and therefore off limits.

I must have been running for an hour or so when I heard the distinct sound of arguing, I slowed down to a walk and was able to detect that the two of them were up ahead about a half a mile away. As I slowly got closer, adhering to Alice's warning to not sneak up on the wolf, I stepped on a twig. Unfortunately for me my plan backfired and he grabbed Isabella and threw her on his back, starting to run before I even had a chance to blink.

I would have started running right away but I was painfully aware of her beautiful brown eyes searching through the woods with an almost longing look. I knew that I couldn't run right behind them so instead I took off, running perpendicular to them. Rapidly I curved my course and started running at an angle to cut them off and if my trajectory was correct, stop in front of them.

It was very distracting though, trying to focus on running when the fast pace of the wolf's running caused her hair to blow and her scent to surround me. The venom pooled in my mouth as I dreamed of sinking my teeth in to her flesh and tasting her divine flavor.

His growl broke me out of my fantasy and I realized that he could probably smell me and knew I was close by. I turned once more and stopped about three hundred yards ahead of them. The tree next to me was big enough to block the only 'path' big enough that a werewolf could fit through. I quickly grabbed it and through it down to the ground and noticed that the wolf stopped running the second the loud bang shook the forest.

I winced as I watched her get thrown across the ground and land with a thump. Darting to the side of a nearby tree I listened to her tirade with a smirk on my face. That girl was sure a firecracker, even in moments of extreme danger she kept her independence. My ears perked when I heard her mention how she found a vampire attractive. I admit from then on I stopped listening as I allowed myself the moment to dream that it was me she found attractive.

Being considered attractive by someone was never a surprise for me. When one is able to read minds unbeknownst to everyone else, people's opinions of him/her are not kept secret. It was no secret that I was attractive and that many women and some men found me frighteningly handsome. If it wasn't for the natural unease people felt around me I would be accosted and molested many times on the street by horny women.

But all of that didn't matter. Because the one girl whose mind I could not read and could not figure out her opinion of me, may find me attractive. I was not ashamed, although I should have been, of the images running through my mind based on this fact. Thoughts of her running up to me and throwing her arms around my neck while I wrapped my arms tightly around her waist, enveloping myself in her desirable scent, ran through my mind. Images of her looking up to eyes and me slowly leaning down to cover her plump lips with my mouth.

_What is the bloodsucker doing? How am I going to get Bella out of this with that tree in the way. Maybe I can go backwards, although if this creature caught up with me already they may be able to outrun me…_

I was pulled from the delicious image of kissing her by the frantic thoughts coming from the werewolf. I looked over and noticed Isabella scrambling to get up off the ground. She must have finally noticed the fact that she may be in danger, even if I did not pose a threat to her and her friend they were unaware of this fact as I was still hidden in the shadows.

In slow motion I watched her stand and look around, as she turned I saw her foot get tangled with her other foot and saw her slowly start to fall. I did not think, instinctively I ran and caught her before she could hit the ground and possibly hurt herself, which is the last thing I wanted.

Time moved at an unknown pace as I held her in my arms and stared at her face. Her eyes were wide with shock and she was holding her breath. Her scent swam around me almost suffocating me and I forced the venom pooling at my mouth to go down.

"Breathe Isabella." I whispered to her. She shuddered in my arms and closed her eyes as she let out a deep breath. Her heart was beating rapidly as she opened her eyes and locked them with my own.

"Edward…" she whispered and it was as if I could leave this Earth today and be the happiest person. Hearing my name fall from her lips was by far the greatest thing I have ever heard someone say. I lifted a corner of my mouth and gave her a small crooked smile.

"Yes?" I asked slowly, looking at her intensely, wishing I could read her mind.

She bit her lip and I had to force myself not to moan and lose control while she was in my arms. It would be so easy to crush her in this position. "You should probably put me down before Jacob rips your head off."

It was then that I remembered where I was and who I was with. Being so close to her was intoxicating and it clouded my mind to the point where I had been able to block the thoughts of _Jacob_ from my mind.

_Why is she speaking to him and allowing him to touch her? It's as if she likes it. Gross. If he doesn't let her go in ten seconds I am biting his head off, I don't care if I scar Bella for life. _

I sighed and with one more glance in to Isabella's deep brown eyes I gently helped her to her feet and backed up a few steps with my hands up, showing _Jacob _that I was not a threat.

Isabella looked between Jacob and I with her brows furrowed seemingly trying to figure out if we were going to kill each other.

_I am going to kill him._

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms.

_Look at him trying to look all smug, I wish I could ram my fist through his skull._

"I'd like to see you try." I smirked as the wolf's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

_What? Is this creep challenging me?_

"I don't start fights with those who are not on my level." I chuckled at his growl and noticed that Isabella was watching the scene with a confused look on her face. I heard her gasp and the look of understanding cross her face before she spoke.

"Jacob, Edward can read minds."

_What? As if this fucking leech wasn't gross enough to begin with, he has to be able to read minds. Which means he can hear me say this right now?_

I nodded my head, smirk still in place.

_Well then, fuck you douchebag. _

I rolled my eyes once again, normally something I would not do but _Jacob _seemed to be bringing out the best in me. "I do not have time to bicker with someone as immature as you." I turned towards Isabella. "I am here to help you, I can get you out of Italy and to an airport faster than anyone. I do not know where your home is, I do not want to know, just be aware that I am here to help and I recommend going right away."

* * *

BPOV

I know I should defend Jacob, he has been my friend for so many years and has helped me out so many times. But I could not help what he thought, and I had a sexy as sin vampire speaking to me, to say I was distracted was an understatement.

I wasn't distracted enough to miss the fact that he was speaking in an urgent tone and that he really believed we needed to leave right away. I turned towards Jacob and noticed that he was still tense and glaring at Edward. I knew that the two of them probably would never get along, it was their nature to be enemies, but this was ridiculous. I couldn't communicate with Jacob while he was in wolf form and I needed to be able to.

"Jake, go phase back please." I went in to my backpack and grabbed a pair of shorts for Jake throwing them over to him. He didn't make a move to catch them and just stared at me and shook his head.

"Really? Are you going to prove Edward correct and show us all how immature you are? Newsflash, if Edward was going to attack me he had plenty of chances to, I doubt he would do it with you two feet away. If he wanted to kill me he had the perfect opportunity when I was alone with him in his bedroom. Go phase." I watched as Jake's head snapped towards Edward and watched Edward smirk and lick his lips. I held in a groan at the sight. What I wouldn't do for those lips to be on me…and don't even get me started on that tongue.

"She is correct _Jacob_, I do not wish to harm her." It did not pass my attention that Edward practically spit Jake's name out. I watched as Jake phased right in front of us. I was surprised because normally Jake did not phase in front of me or other people because he was naked. Once he was in human form he stood for a moment…in the nude…and then bent down and threw on his shorts. Of course, not before he winked at me.

I heard Edward growl lowly and my heart skipped a beat and I could feel myself getting hot. If that was not one of the most animalistic and sexy noises I have ever heard…

"Don't you have any shame? You should show the lady some respect." Edward growled out and my head snapped to his. What was he talking about again?

"It's not like she hasn't seen it before." I gaped at Jake's suggestive comment. Of course I had seen him naked before, when he was getting the hang of phasing and sometimes didn't bring an extra pair of shorts with him. But the way in which he said it suggested that I had seen it in a sexual way. For some reason, looking at Edward's clenched jaw and balled up fists, I had the urge to explain his comment.

"As if you give me a choice, trust me I have no desire to see you naked." Jake glared at me and from the corner of my eye I saw Edward relax slightly. I wouldn't mind seeing someone here naked…

"That's not what you were saying the other night"

I gasped and looked at Jacob incredulously. What was he doing? "What is your problem Jake? I do not wish to see you naked, I have never ASKED to see you naked. I do not think of you in a sexual way and you know it! What has gotten in to you?"

"What has gotten in to me? What has gotten in to _you_ Bella?"

"And what is _that_ supposed to mean? I am not the one who is acting rude!"

"No Bella, not at all. You are just the crazy bitch who thinks that we should follow around a bloodsucking leech around and let him ' help us to safety'!"

I opened my mouth to yell at him, no one calls me a bitch and gets away with it. I couldn't believe he was acting like this. It was beyond embarrassing that Edward of all people had to witness this while he was only here to try and help me. I wouldn't be surpised if he turned around and went back, deciding to give up on me after this display of ridiculousness.

"I think you should apologize _Jacob._ One should never speak to a lady in such a tone or manner." Edward spoke in a menacing tone that had me fighting to stay upright. I wanted nothing more than to get down on my knees in front of him and do whatever he wanted. And maybe I would call him master as well.

I shivered from the thought of calling him master and having him control me. He must have noticed because he turned to me and with a small smile he asked me if I was cold. "N-no. I am not cold just…um…Weren't you saying we needed to make a move on it?" I nervously tried to change the subject. Edward looked at me a moment longer before focusing his attention on Jacob. I let out a small sigh of relief.

"Are you ready to grow up and stop being disrespectful to Isabella?" Jacob scoffed and walked over to me. He grabbed the backpack from my hand and threw it on his shoulders.

"I wasn't being disrespectful to her, it was aimed towards you _leech._ And I don't need to grow up, trust me, I am all man." He smirked and looked at me. "Just ask Bella." He winked and I shook my head.

"If you weren't so thick headed I would punch you in the face." I turned toward Edward and noticed he was watching us with a raised eyebrow. "So Edward…I thought we already escaped…why do we need to keep running?"

Edward sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. I couldn't help but think he looked damn sexy, even if he seemed agitated. "Unfortunately, the Volturi do not take kindly to failure and appearing weak. By letting you escape it has made them look somewhat fragile. News of your escape will travel and people may consider the Volturi to be losing their touch and others may take that as a sign to lash out and break the rules. The fact that they let a human escape will be a huge embarrassment, one that the Volturi will stop at nothing to prevent from happening. Which is why I need to get you out of this country and to an airport to get you home."

I was in shock. I couldn't believe that this was turning in to such a catastrophe. All of this happened because I couldn't just wait a little bit to go sightseeing.

"How do you know this?" I cringed as my voice came out small and pathetic.

He took a deep breath and looked at me. Our eyes locked and I was stunned once again by the intensity of his eyes. "Because I am the one whose supposed to kill you."

Well shit just got serious.

* * *

A/n Well whaddya think? Lemme know what you liked, didn't like and overall opinions.

Special thanks to: HeavenlyAngel34, starpilot, november21 and to all those who put me on alert!


End file.
